Elle nous sauvera, la petite Carter O'neill
by fumseck666
Summary: Loki a échappé aux asgards. Il a trouvé la solution pour sauver son peuple, Jack et Sam sont les acteurs principaux indirects de leur sauvetage.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Fumseck666

Genre : Romance (S/J)

Saison : 8, après Avatar (8x06)

Spoilers : Je sais pas encore, Diviser pour Conquérir (4x05)...

Résumé : Loki a échappé aux asgards. Il a trouvé la solution pour sauver son peuple, Jack et Sam sont les acteurs principaux de leur sauvetage, d'une manière plutôt singulière.

Disclamer : La série _Stargate SG1 _ne m'appartient pas. Sauf quelques personnages... (J'ai piquée l'idée de la courroie de ventilo dans _la maison de cire_. Je ne connais rien au voiture !)

J'espère que ma fic vous plaira. (Laissez des reviews.)

* * *

Sam soupira. Ils avaient presque perdus Teal'c aujourd'hui, sans Daniel et la brillante idée involontaire du Général O'neill, Teal'c serait mort.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Sam rentrait chez elle, O'neill avait donné deux semaines de congés à SG1 et s'était lui aussi octroyé un repos bien mérité.

Elle sourit, telle qu'elle connaissait le Général O'neill, il devait déjà être chez lui. Ou peut-être pas.

Jack O'neill était planté devant son 4x4 noir, les sourcils froncés.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Je peux vous aider, mon général. »

« Ma voiture refuse de démarrer ! »

« Vous voulez que je jette un coup d'œil ? »

« Allez-y. »

Sam ouvrit le capot et il ne lui fallut qu'un bref coup d'œil pour comprendre l'origine de la panne.

« C'est votre courroie de ventilo, elle a disparue. »

« Génial ! Comment a-t-elle pue disparaître ? »

« C'est peut-être une blague des gars, pour votre promotion ? »

« Je vais tous les faire nettoyer les chiottes. » marmonna Jack.

« Vous voulez que je vous dépose chez vous ? »

« Non, ça ira Carter, je ne voudrais pas déranger. »

Sam comprit instantanément qu'il parlait de Pete. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Daniel ne vous a rien dit ? » elle était étonnée, Daniel avait jubilé quand il l'avait apprit et elle aurait jurée apercevoir un sourire sur le visage sans expression de Teal'c.

« Dit quoi ? »

« Pete et moi avons rompus. »

« Ah, désolé. »

En fait, il n'était pas vraiment désolé. Il était plutôt soulagé, peut-être qu'il avait encore un espoir, pour eux ?

« Alors, on y va ? »

« On y va ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers... sa moto.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur de monter à moto ? » dit-elle, espiègle.

« Très drôle, Carter. »

Elle lui tendit un casque et ils grimpèrent sur sa bécane. Ils passèrent le poste de sécurité et une fois à l'extérieur, Sam accéléra.

« Accrochez-vous, monsieur, » elle accéléra encore. « Fermez les yeux. »

Et il le fît. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, ils étaient devant chez lui.

« Monsieur, il y a deux personnes sur votre palier. »

Il tourna la tête et vit ses parents qui se levaient. Il enleva son casque et descendit de la moto, Sam fît de même.

« Jonathan ! »

Jack grimaça et le colonel Carter dissimula un sourire.

« Maman, Papa qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? »

« Ça fait quatre ans que l'on ne t'a pas vu et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

« Désolé, je suis content de vous voir. » sur ce, il les prit dans ses bras. « Vous m'avez manqués. »

« Nous aussi, chéri. »

« Je vais partir, bonnes vacances, mon général. Monsieur, madame. »

« Restez mademoiselle, nous ne voulons pas vous chassez. »

« Maman, Carter a mieux à faire que de rester avec son général et ses parents alors qu'elle est en congé. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Vous connaissez bien mon père, je meurs d'envie d'apprendre des tas d'histoires embarrassantes sur vous, » elle ponctua ses paroles d'un sourire typiquement '' Carter ''.

Impossible de résister.

« Très bien Carter, vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez, ma mère ne voudra plus vous lâcher. »

Sa mère lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Jack alla ouvrir la porte pour échapper à son courroux. Derrière lui, Carter et ses parents faisaient les présentations.

« Je suis le lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter, mais tous le monde m'appelle Sam. »

« Enchantés Sam, je suis Rose O'neill et voici mon mari Clark. »

« Enchantée. »

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Jack leurs apporta des boissons et les yeux de Sam pétillèrent devant son soda light.

« Vous en avez ? »

« Bien sur, j'ai essayé. »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est encore pire que le jello bleu. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais ne pût résister et sourit. Pendant ce temps, les parents de Jack regarder l'échange.

« Vous travaillez ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis près de 8 ans. On a fait équipe pendant 7 ans. »

« Pourquoi ne faites-vous plus équipe ? » demanda Rose, curieuse.

« Parce que je suis devenu général, maintenant je dirige ma base, Cheyenne Mountain. »

« Félicitations Jonathan ! »

« Si ta base tient toujours debout, alors ta mère à raison, félicitations ! »

Sam et sa mère éclatèrent de rire tandis que son père souriait innocemment.

« Très drôle, papa. »

« Sam, vous nous avez dit que Jack connaissait votre père... »

« Oui, nous travaillons quelques fois ensemble, il est général. »

Jack voulut dire quelque chose mais tout à coup, un rayon blanc les enveloppèrent. Quand la lumière s'évanouit, il ne restait plus personne dans le salon du général Jack O'neill.

* * *

**A**lors comment trouvez-vous le début ? Bien j'espère. En tout cas, veuillez laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bon ou mauvais, j'accepte toutes les critiques.

Aussi, veuillez excuser les fautes d'orthographes, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas trop évidentes et qu'elles ne gênent pas votre lecture.

Au prochain chapitre, bye.

**Fumseck666.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis contente que vous aimiez et maintenant la suite._

_

* * *

  
_

Vaisseau asgard, orbite terrestre.

Jack, Sam, Rose et Clark étaient tous les quatre attachés, pieds et poings liés quand un asgard apparut. Les parents de Jack laissèrent échapper un cri.

« Loki ? »

« Salutation major Carter, colonel O'neill. »

« En fait, elle est passée colonel et moi, général. »

« Félicitation. »

« Que nous voulez vous ? Vous n'étiez pas sensé être puni par le grand conseil asgard ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir pour continuer mes recherches. »

« Euh, vous vous souvenez que je ne suis pas la solution à votre petit problème ? »

« En fait, vous l'êtes. Vous n'êtes qu'une seule partie de la solution, l'autre partie est le colonel Carter. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez de nous ? Notre ADN ? »

« Non, un marqueur protège l'ADN du général et la seule façon de mélanger harmonieusement votre ADN serait que vous fassiez un enfant. »

« Mais ça ne va pas ! Nous sommes des êtres humains, pas des rats de laboratoires, pour l'amour du ciel. »

« Je suis conscient que je vous demande un immense sacrifice mais je dois sauver mon peuple de l'extinction. »

Sur ces mots, il endormit Sam et Jack et les mis dans une machine étrange.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous leurs faites ? » hurla le père de Jack.

Loki ne répondit pas. La machine s'alluma et un rayon lia le ventre de Sam et celui de Jack pendant quelques minutes. Les parents de Jack regardaient la scène, impuissants.

« C'est terminé. Le colonel Carter et maintenant enceinte de l'enfant du général O'neill. Le colonel ne partira pas avec vous car je vais l'emmener sur une planète qui ne possède pas

de Porte des Étoiles. Dites-le au général. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent poser des questions, un faisceau blanc enveloppa les O'neill.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous trois dans le salon de Jack, non attachés. Rose et Clark se précipitèrent vers leur fils inconscient et le réveillèrent.

« Maman, P'pa que s'est-il passé ? » marmonna t-il. Tous lui revint en mémoire au moment même où il prononça ces mots. Il remarqua immédiatement que Carter n'était pas avec eux.

« Où est Carter ? »

« Je suis désolée, chéri. L'alien l'a emmené et il a dit... »

Elle regarda son mari, en quête de soutien.

« Samantha porte ton enfant, Jack. »

Jack écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

« C'est impossible, Carter et moi n'avons jamais... fais ça... ensemble. »

« L'alien vous a fais passer dans une étrange machine. Puis il a dit des choses étranges à propos de planète sans Portes des Étoiles et il a pris Sam avec lui.

Jack pâlit furieusement.

« Venez avec moi. »

Le général O'neill conduisit ses parents au SGC avec leur vieille voiture. Une fois dans son bureau, il fît appeler Daniel et Teal'c. Le jaffa arriva le premier.

« O'neill ? »

« On a un problème Teal'c. Attendons Daniel. »

L'archéologue arriva, le nez plongé dans ses papiers.

« J'espère que c'est l'apocalypse Jack, j'étais sur une importante découverte. » il leva les yeux « Jack ? »

« Maman, Papa, voici le docteur Jackson et Teal'c. Teal'c, Daniel voici Rose et Clark O'neill, mes parents. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites. Carter a été kidnappée. »

« Jack ça fait à peine deux heures qu'elle a quittée la base. »

« Daniel, nous étions avec elle. Elle s'est fait enlevée par Loki, il a dit que Carter et moi étions la solution à leur problème génétique. Ils voulaient que l'ont fasse un enfant. »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Il nous a fait un quelque chose et il a dit a mes parents que Carter était enceinte de moi et qu'il la cacherai sur une planète sans Porte. »

« Je contacte les asgards. »

« D'accord, je préviens le président. »

* * *

Sam se réveilla avec un léger mal de ventre. Elle garda les yeux fermés un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle tomba dans le regard noir d'encre du asgard. Elle sursauta.

« Je suis content que vous soyez réveillée, colonel. »

« Qu'est-ce-que vous m'avez fait ? Où sont le général O'neill et ses parents ? »

« Chez le général. J'ai fais une expérience sur vous, vous êtes présentement enceinte. »

« Pardon ? »

« Du général. »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Nous sommes en orbite autour de la planète Tayana. Vous resterez sur cette planète toute la durée de votre grossesse. Ne chercher pas la Porte des Étoiles, il n'y en a pas. Votre enfant nous sauveras, colonel Carter. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Mes amis me trouverons. »

« Je ne pense pas. Je reviendrais à la naissance de votre enfant, les Tayaniens s'occuperont bien de vous. Au revoir. »

Et Sam disparue dans un faisceau blanc. A peine arrivée, elle vit des centaines de personnes agenouillées devant elle.

« Relevez vous s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas une déesse. » demanda t-elle, personne n'obtempéra. « Je ne suis pas une déesse mais j'ai étais envoyée par votre dieu, relevez vous

Celui qui semblait être le chef se releva et le reste de la population en fît de même. Craintivement, il s'avança vers elle.

« Bonjour, je suis Marius, chef de Tayana, c'est un grand honneur de vous recevoir et de servir notre dieu. »

« Bonjour Marius, je suis Samantha Carter. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

« Suivez moi Samantha, je vais vous montrer votre maison. »

Tandis que le peuple de Tayana murmuraient et l'épiaient, Sam suivit Marius à travers les rues du village. Enfin, après une courte marche, ils arrivèrent devant une modeste maison ressemblant en tous points aux maisons qu'elle avait vue en arrivant jusqu'ici. Un rez-de-chaussé, un étage, la maison était blanche, tirant sur le blanc cassé, il y avait aussi un petit jardin. Sam se serait presque sentie chez elle si elle oubliait le fait qu'elle venait d'être kidnappée, de tomber enceinte (et pas de façon naturelle) par son supérieur hiérarchique et déposée sur une planète inconnue à des années lumières de chez elle. Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

« Demain, quelques femmes du village viendront vous aidez dans votre grossesse. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai me débrouiller. »

« J'insiste, elles vous apprendront à être une bonne femme au foyer et à vous occuper d'un enfant. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Être une bonne mère... elle avait toujours voulue être mère.

« D'accord. »

Et il l'a laissa seule dans sa nouvelle maison.

* * *

_**?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois qu'il eut mit le président au courant des derniers événements, les parents de Jack exigèrent des explications. Jack leurs fît signer un contrat de non-divulgation et expliqua à ses parents ce qu'il faisait depuis presque huit années. A la fin, Rose et Clark étaient estomaqués.

« Jack qu'en est-il de Samantha ? Elle est enceinte de ton bébé, est-ce-que tu la considères plus qu'une collègue ou amie ? »

Jack ne répondit pas. Évidemment qu'elle était plus qu'une collègue ou amie, bien plus. Elle était la femme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même.

_" Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que perdre Carter. "_

_" Pourquoi ? "_

_" Car je tiens à elle... beaucoup plus... que je ne suis sensé le faire. "_

Quatre ans plus tard, rien n'était plus vrai. Ses sentiments envers Carter n'avaient cessés de s'accroître. Et c'était dans les moments les plus terribles qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Oui, Sam Carter était beaucoup plus qu'une amie.

Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Jack, les asgards nous ont contactés, Loki s'est échappé il y a 5 mois mais avec la lutte contre les Réplicateurs, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. »

« Bien » dit le général, son côté militaire revenant au galop « Ont-ils une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être ? »

« Non, désolé Jack. »

« C'est pas grave, on cherchera quand même. »

L'archéologue et le jaffa se regardèrent et Daniel se retourna vers Jack pour lui faire un sourire rassurant et partit. Teal'c s'inclina et s'en alla aussi. Le général prit sa tête dans ses mains et regarda ses parents.

« Sans Carter, la vie n'a plus de sens. »

Et c'est à ce moment là que ses parents comprirent que si Samantha Carter ne revenait pas, leurs fils ne chercherait même pas à s'en sortirent. Rose se leva et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras, c'était la seule chose en son pouvoir.

* * *

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Sam était coincée sur Tayana. Oh ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le pire enlèvement qu'elle est connue. Le paysage était jolie, la nourriture pas trop mauvaise mais le problème était les habitants. Bien sur, il étaient sympathiques mais c'était là le cœur du problème. Il étaient excessivement sympathiques ou plutôt excessivement collants. Ils avaient tellement peur que s'il ne s'occupaient pas correctement d'elle, Loki les puniraient. Donc ils étaient constamment auprès d'elle à effectuer ses moindres désirs.

Sam toucha son ventre plat, elle savait qu'il faudrait encore du temps pour que sa nouvelle condition se remarque mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher était enceinte de son supérieur (supérieur dont elle était follement amoureuse) alors que leur relation été désespérément platonique. Elle qui pensait qu'être forcée d'avouer ses sentiments devant des témoins était embarrassant, elle n'osait imaginée la réaction de la base et du président. Quand son père saurait ça.... Peut-être était-il déjà au courant ?

Non, pas encore, mais il allait le savoir très vite.

* * *

Jacob apparu du vortex.

Les quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés sans Sam avaient été un calvaire pour le général Jack O'neill. Tout d'abord, par on ne sait quel moyen, la base entière été au courant de la grossesse de Carter, plus particulièrement du père de l'enfant et le moulin à rumeurs n'avait eu besoin que de cela pour se remettre à tourner. Bien sur, après une annonce officiel, ils étaient tous au courant des circonstances mais à croire qu'ils se fichaient du pourquoi du comment.

Samantha Carter était enceinte de l'enfant de Jack O'neill et toute la base rayonnait.

Jack descendit accueillir l'hôte de Selmak. Quand la situation s'était calmée, Daniel avait suggéré de prévenir le père de Sam. Suggestion qui avait rendu Jack légèrement nerveux. Maintenant Jack serrait la main du père de la femme qui attendait son enfant en imaginant mille tortures à faire subir à Daniel et par extension, à Loki. Avec le sourire bien entendu.

« Jack, il y a un problème avec Sam ? »

Le colonel Reynolds, qui voulait parler au général, éclata de rire et devant son regard tueur, amorça un repli stratégique, craignant bien plus pour sa vie que pour son travail.

« Jack ? »

« Allons dans mon bureau Jacob, s'il vous plaît. »

Ils montèrent dans le bureau de Jack et Jacob en profita pour le féliciter pour sa promotion. Une fois dans son bureau, Jack ferma la porte, ses soldats n'avait pas besoin de voir leur chef se faire hurler dessus par un major général de l'air force des États-Unis d'Amérique, père de son second qui était actuellement perdue quelque part dans la galaxie, enceinte de lui grâce à une machine extraterrestre de leur soi-disant alliés. Jack déglutit, les idées de Daniel le conduirait un jour, six pieds sous-terre.

« Asseyez-vous Jacob. »

Jacob obtempéra, soupçonneux.

« Vous voulez la bonne ou les mauvaises nouvelles ? »

« Les mauvaises. »

« D'accord, la bonne. Votre fille va bien. »

Toujours soupçonneux mais légèrement rassuré, le tok'ra lui fit signe de continuer.

« Je vais commencer par le début, il y a une semaine, Carter et moi, nous sommes fait kidnappés par un asgard. Ce asgard disait qu'il avait besoin de nous pour sauver son peuple.

Vous savez que les asgards se clonent et qu'a chaque copies, ils deviennent de plus en plus faibles. Enfin bref, Loki le asgard qui nous a enlevés, disait que seul notre enfant pourrait les

sauver. Donc ils nous a fait passés dans une machine qui a rendue Carter...

« Qui a rendue ma fille ? »

« ... enceinte. »

Jacob pâlit et un éclat de fureur dansa dans ses yeux. Jack pensa sa dernière heure arrivée mais Selmak prît le contrôle de Jacob.

« Bonjour, général O'neill. Jacob est très en colère contre vous même s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune raison de l'être. Attendons qu'il se calme. » dit Selmak de sa voix métallique. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et quand Jack vît Selmak baisser la tête pour redonner le contrôle à Jacob, il se tendit. « Désolé Jack, je suis furieux mais je sais que voua auriez tous fait pour empêcher cela. J'espérais que Sam et vous, vous vous trouveriez sans l'intervention de technologie extraterrestre. Que se soit un virus ou un test zatarc. Oui je suis au courant, George me disait tous ce qui concernait ma fille et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'entendre vos confessions pour savoir ce que vous ressentez envers elle. » Jack s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Jacob le devança. « Si vous niez, je vous frapperez tellement fort que même vos ancêtres sentiront la douleur. »

Jack n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, il le ferait certainement.

« Où est-elle ? »

« J'ai dis les mauvaises nouvelles. Loki l'a enlevée mais a promis de la ramener quand elle accouchera. Il l'a laissée sur une planète.

« Il faut la retrouvée ! »

« Oui, mais le hic, c'est que cette planète ne possède pas de Porte des Étoiles. »

« Ça complique les choses mais je peux emprunter un chasseur de la mort. »

« Un peu plus grand, le vaisseau. »

« Un hat'ak »

« J'espère que Carter va bien. »

* * *

**_?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut chers lecteurs, ici **Fumseck666**. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les critiques font avancer ! (ne soyez pas trop méchant, s'il vous plaît.)

Voici une chanson que j'aimerais partager : Paramore - I caught myself. (J'adore !)

Allez l'écouter sur Youtube, par exemple. Dîtes moi aussi ce que vous en penser. ( Si ce groupe ne vous dis rien, sachez qu'il chante la B.O de Twilight. )

* * *

« Voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

« Hein ! »

Deux semaines étaient encore passées. Sam revenait bien plus épuisée d'une journée avec des femmes tentant de lui apprendre à cuisiner, à coudre et à faire le ménage que d'un bon combat contre les goa'ulds ou d'une longue journée de travail au labo. Là, elle souhaitait seulement un lit et la paix éternelle mais il semblait que ce Dom Juan de pacotille allait retarder son petit somme. Elle bailla. Bon d'accord, son gros somme.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

L'homme qui était devant elle s'appelait Darius, elle l'avait rencontré le lendemain de son arrivée. Il avait une réputation de coureur de jupons d'après les ragots des femmes du village. Toutes avaient succombées pour son sourire charmeur, sa dentition parfaite, ses beaux yeux verts et ses cheveux blond. Toutes, sauf elle. Sûrement car elle était amoureuse du même homme depuis des années et qu'elle avait déjà essayée de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre.

Échec cuisant.

Darius avait essayé de la séduire aussi mais elle l'avait poliment remis à sa place. Elle n'avait pas dût paraître assez claire.

« Voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

« Bien sur que non ! »

Aïe ! Elle avait été vexante mais cette journée l'avait harassée. Coudre était un enfer, les femmes devaient être complètement folles à liées pour faire ça, elle avait dût se piquer les doigts une centaine de fois, rien que dans l'après-midi. Darius n'avait pas bien choisit son moment pour l'embêter. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas être habitué à se faire rembarrer car son visage avait pris un aspect de choc total mais il se remit bien vite et fût blessant à son tour.

« Vous êtes une femme sans cœur, vous pensez que parce que vous êtes sous la protection de notre dieu, vous êtes meilleure que nous ? Si vous n'étiez pas aussi belle, vous seriez inintéressante, aucun hommes ne s'intéresserait à vous pour votre personnalité de garçon manqué ! »

Sam voulut lui renvoyer une réplique bien sentie mais tout ce qu'elle fît, fût de fondre en larmes.

Foutues hormones ! Heureusement, sa crise de larmes eût pour effet de faire déguerpir l'autre goujat. Elle rentra chez elle, en pleurant et s'endormit avant même que son visage ne touche l'oreiller.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Tok'ras, les Jaffas rebelles et les Asgards s'entraidaient (avec plus ou moins de bonne foi) pour essayer de trouver la planète sur laquelle Sam pouvait être. Jack, lui, était devenu insupportable. Seuls, Teal'c, Daniel et Jacob se risquaient à lui adresser la parole sans essuyer ses foudres.

Oui, Jack était irrité, en colère, en rogne, en pétard et aucun adjectif ne pouvait décrire l'état d'énervement et de frustration dans lequel il se trouvait.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas saisi, il s'était contenté de chercher Carter mais maintenant, il avait tilté. Il allait être papa, pour l'amour du ciel !

Sa première expérience de la paternité avait été fantastique mais s'était soldé par un drame et aujourd'hui, la peur de blesser son enfant encore une fois le paralysé. Mais il sentait que si Sam était la mère alors il pouvait dépasser sa peur et être un bon père pour former à nouveau une famille.

Points négatifs : Il ne savait pas si Carter l'aimait toujours ? Après tout, elle était sortie avec le flic.

Et même si elle prenait bien le fait qu'il était le père de son enfant, quitterait-elle SG1 pour leur enfant, pour eux ?

Il décida d'aller faire un tour.

En se baladant en voiture, il passa devant un magasin de vêtements pour nourrisson. Il se gara, entra et déambula entre les rayons, souriant devant les habits de bébé. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit un petit T-shirt Maggie Simpson avec la tétine dans sa bouche et son ourson en peluche. Il le prit puis la question s'imposa.

Fille ou garçon ?

Garçon ou fille ?

Personnellement, il n'avait pas de préférence. Un petit bébé avec les yeux bleus de Carter ou ses cheveux d'or le comblerait entièrement.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant du magasin que Jack se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être exagéré. Il tenait dans ses mains trois sachets remplis de vêtements pour bébé, garçon et fille. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il rangea tout ça. Ce shopping imprévu lui avait remonté le moral et donné l'impression de s'occuper de son enfant. Enfin dans son lit, ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Sam mais avant qu'il ne puisse encore réfléchir, il s'endormit.

* * *

Sam s'émerveilla. Elle sourit en touchant son ventre légèrement rebondi. Une de ses amies lui avait dit un jour qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était que de porter un être en soi avant de l'avoir vécu. Si à l'époque, elle avait été blessée, aujourd'hui, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que sa vieille amie voulait dire. Son petit être n'était encore qu'une masse en développement mais elle l'aimait déjà à la folie.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'année entra, c'était Lila. Sam l'avait rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt en partant rejoindre les femmes du village pour sa leçon quotidienne.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Sam marchait tranquillement à travers le champ, pour aller à son cours de super-maman. C'était un raccourci que l'une de ses nouvelles amies lui avait montrée. Elle l'utilisait pour la première fois._

_Tout à coup, elle vît quelqu'un. Intriguée, elle s'approcha pour voir une jeune fille en train de lire un livre. Elle l'interpella._

_« Bonjour. »_

_La jeune fille rougit fortement mais répondit._

_« Bonjour. »_

_« Que fais-tu là ? Toute seule ? Tu devrais être à l'école comme les enfants de ton âge. »_

_La jeune enfant ne répondit pas._

_« Tes parents seront fâchés s'ils savaient que tu n'était pas à l'école. »_

_« Mes parents sont morts. » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_« Je suis désolée. »_

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Depuis, Sam hébergée Lila et, en échange, elle allait à l'école. Lila était une petite fille très timide et intelligente qui demandait de l'affection, affection que Sam voulait lui donner.

Mais elle était très réservée et Sam essayer de la mettre à l'aise.

« Salut Lila ! »

« Bonjour Sam ! Comment vas-tu ? Et le bébé ? »

« Nous allons très bien tous les deux. Sauf que ma vessie est une vrai passoire, regarde, tu as vus mon ventre ? »

« Oui Sam, il n'a pas changé depuis ce matin. »

Sam lui tira la langue, être enceinte avait mit son cerveau sur pause et les réactions stupides s'accumulaient. Elle avait fait une moue implorante pour faire céder Marius et lui permettre de laisser Lila habiter ici. Ce n'était vraiment pas des choses qu'un colonel de l'air force faisait habituellement.

« Tu viens ? On va faire à manger et tu me raconteras ta journée d'école. »

« D'accord. »

Elles cuisinèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, même si, souvent Sam devait pousser Lila à parler. La conversation s'orienta vers les nouvelles amies de Sam, puis vers le père de son enfant.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda la jeune fille, timidement.

Samantha baissa la tête. Le père de son enfant était le sujet de conversation préféré des femmes du village. Elle refusait toujours de répondre aux questions ce qui suscitait curiosité et racontars.

Lila, voyant que sa question avait mit mal à l'aise Sam, s'empressa de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée, ça ne me regarde pas, j'ai été indiscrète, excuse-moi s'il te plaît... »

« Hey, calme toi. Tu as le droit de poser des questions, c'est juste que mon bébé n'a pas était conçu de manière naturelle. »

Sam lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« C'est affreux ! Comment notre soi-disant dieu a-t-il pu s'abaisser à ça ? Même si s'était pour sauver son peuple. Il aurait pu vous demander votre avis, au lieu de ça, il t'a kidnappée et éloigner de tes amis ! » s'indigna Lila. Elle s'empourpra quand elle réalisa qu'elle s'était emportée.

« Très franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment hâte de retrouver le général, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Il y a quelques années, son fils est décédé. Je ne sais pas s'il a envie de redevenir père en plus avec son second pour mère de son enfant. »

Et pourtant, elle, lorsqu'elle s'imaginer avoir des enfants, seul le visage de son général apparaissait dans son esprit.

« Je suis persuadée qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver mieux que toi. »

« Merci, Lila. »

Lila lui fit un sourire timide, mais sincère et elle se remirent à parler avec entrain.

* * *

**?**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack était dans le labo de Sam. Cela faisait plus de deux mois que Sam avait disparue, SG1 s'était vu attribuer un nouveau membre pour la remplacer. Jack avait grincé des dents quand le président lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Pour lui, remplacer Carter été impensable, Carter était irremplaçable. Pour Daniel et Teal'c aussi d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Quand il avait présenté le colonel Mickael Damons, l'archéologue s'était levé et était parti. Le jaffa, quant à lui, n'avait rien dit mais n'avait pas daigné accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à leur nouveau coéquipier. Si le colonel fut blessé, Jack n'en avait aucune idée.

Jack posa son regard sur le bureau de Sam.

Combien de fois était-il venu la menacer d'aller ce reposer ?

Combien de fois était-il resté à l'observer, tout simplement, accoudé à la porte ? Dieu seul le sait.

Il poussa un long soupir.

« Jack ? »

« Daniel ? »

Daniel entra et se mit devant Jack, le bureau de Sam entre eux. Il y eut un moment de silence, Daniel savait parfaitement que Jack n'entamerait pas la conversation. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'exprimer ses sentiments mais Daniel (et Teal'c) étaient les seuls personnes dans la galaxie qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir extorquer une confidence à Jack O'neill.

« Elle vous manque, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Comme à vous, je suppose. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sam, moi » dit Daniel en insistant particulièrement sur le _moi_.

« Moi non plus, mais peut-être que Teal'c...» il adopta une expression pensive, « Oui, je me suis toujours dit qu'il la regardait un peu trop bi... »

« Arrêtez. Vous savez de quoi je parle, Jack. Vous n'avez pas besoin de jouer à ça avec moi, vous avez failli la perdre quand elle est sortie avec Pete. Ne faites pas la même erreur deux fois. De plus, maintenant, il ne s'agit plus seulement de vous et Sam, il y a aussi votre bébé. Pensez à lui. Que lui direz-vous quand il sera grand et qu'il se posera la question de pourquoi ses parents ne sont pas ensemble ? Vous lui répondrez quoi ?

'Oui, je suis fou amoureux de ta mère mais je suis un trouillard.' » Jack ne répondit pas. « Réfléchissez-y, Jack, vous aussi vous avez le droit au bonheur. »

Il s'en alla.

Jack savait au fond de lui que Daniel avait raison mais il cela ne dépendait pas que de lui, cela dépendait de Sam aussi.

Éprouvait-elle les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard ? Mystère. Pour certaines personnes ( Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Reynolds, Pierce...), il était évident que Carter et lui finissent ensemble mais il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette certitude. Jack secoua la tête, si ses soldats avaient eus des doutes sur ses sentiments envers Carter, il se seraient sûrement envolés après son comportement depuis sa disparition.

Il posa son regard sur un tiroir et l'ouvrit doucement, comme pour préserver l'atmosphère solennel de l'instant. Il en sortit une photo. C'était SG1, quand il en faisait encore partie, avec Janet et Cassie. A l'occasion du 14ème anniversaire de cette dernière. Sam se tenait entre Daniel et lui, ses bras entourant leurs épaules, Daniel avait une main le long du corps, l'autre sur sa hanche. Lui, avait une bière dans une main, l'autre bras entourant timidement la taille de Carter. C'était quelques temps après le test zatarc, pendant la période où elle avait laissée pousser ses cheveux. Teal'c se tenait droit comme un piquet aux côtés de Daniel tandis que Cassie et Janet étaient accroupies devant eux.

Jack caressa tendrement le visage de Sam. Dans moins de sept mois, il l'a retrouverait. Dans sept longs et pénibles mois.

Il remit la photo à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée et s'en alla à son tour.

* * *

Sam et Lila étaient allongées dans le champs, à l'endroit exact où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Sam lui parlait du Général O'neill, Lila voulait en savoir plus sur l'amoureux de Sam et le père de son enfant.

La jeune femme lui conta leur première rencontre, dans la salle de briefing, huit ans plus tôt, souriant quand elle lui raconta qu'elle l'avait défié au bras de fer.

Sam enchaina sur leur premier baiser. Baiser qui ressemblait bien plus à une tentative de viol qu'un baiser de deux personnes qui s'aiment.

Elle lui raconta l'évolution de ses sentiments au fil des années.

Son impression de trahison quand elle l'avait vu enlaçait une autre femme alors qu'elle s'était acharnée pendant des mois à le ramener à la maison.

Sa joie, quand il avait avoué éprouver des sentiments interdits envers elle, bien vite piétinée par la tristesse quand elle avait tuée Martouf.

Sa colère, quand il avait fait comme si de rien n'était après la mort de Daniel.

Sa culpabilité, quand il était resté sur une planète avec Maybourne parce qu'elle s'était fait volée son arme.

Sa tristesse, quand elle avait renoncée à "eux", quand il avait été congelé en Antarctique.

A la fin, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux, ce trop pleins d'émotions avaient été mis en bouteille depuis trop longtemps. Enfin sorties, elle se sentait plus légère.

* * *

« Regarde. »

Sam était en train de lui apprendre à coudre.

« Ouille. » Lila venait de se piquer avec une épingle essayant de reproduire le geste de Sam.

« Moi aussi, au début, je n'arrêtais pas de me piquer les doigts mais après plusieurs essais, j'y arrive parfaitement. Recommençons ! »

Et la futur maman lui remontra comment faire, Lila recopia son geste sans se piquer. Elles se sourirent.

* * *

Sam discutait avec l'enseignant de Lila. Le professeur ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet.

« Elle est très intelligente et douée, elle comprend très facilement les leçons et exercices malgré que cela fasse seulement quelques semaines qu'elle a reprit l'école. »

« Merci, Lila est une petite fille très éveillée, mature et responsable pour son âge mais elle est aussi très timide et introvertie, moi-même, je n'arrive pas à la rendre assez à l'aise pour qu'elle me parle de son plein gré. »

« J'ai remarqué. Elle ne participe à l'oral seulement si je l'interroge, elle ne se lie pas avec ses camarades préférant un livre à la compagnie humaine. »

« En effet, c'est une grande lectrice. »

« Mais vous lui faites beaucoup de bien, Mlle Carter, elle n'allait plus à l'école depuis la mort de ses parents, il y a deux ans. Personne n'a jamais été aussi proche d'elle que vous l'êtes, apart ses parents. Ils seraient contents et soulagés de savoir que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin d'elle. »

* * *

Lila était dans son lit, tremblante comme une feuille. Un éclair zébra le ciel, la faisant sursauter fortement. Depuis toute petite, elle avait une peur bleue des orages. Tonnerres, éclairs, rafales...

Elle l'en avait une peur bleue. Elle songeait sérieusement à aller voir Sam mais elle avait peur de la réveiller. Le grondement du tonnerre abattit ses dernières résistances, elle sauta de son lit et couru vers la chambre de Sam.

« Sam ! » murmura la petite fille, terrorisée. « Sam ! »

Sam gémit et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Lila ? Que se passe t-il ? »

« J'ai peur, » avoua la fillette en rougissant « J'ai toujours été terrifiée par les orages. » Elle sursauta au nouveau grondement

« Hey, tu n'a pas à avoir peur, les orages ne sont pas dangereux. » voyant qu'elle n'était pas convaincue elle lui proposa de rester avec elle.

« Je ne... »

« Tu ne me déranges jamais. »

Elle lui ouvrit ses bras et Lila s'y blottit timidement.

« Merci. » chuchota t-elle.

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »

* * *

Sam revenait du marché, elle était allée chercher des légumes pour faire une soupe aux légumes. Elle sourit intérieurement, Lila avait horreur des légumes. A chaque fois qu'il y en avait dans son assiette, elle les repoussaient en faisant une horrible grimace. Son sourire s'agrandit en imaginant la tête qu'elle ferait au dîner. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas tout de suite Darius, son soupirant.

« Bonjour Samantha. Vous êtes éblouissante, comme d'habitude. »

Darius s'était bien vite remit de son attitude vexante, seulement deux semaines après s'être fait repoussé, il était revenu à la charge plus déterminer que jamais. Sam devait user de toute sa diplomatie pour éviter d'être grossière et vexante une seconde fois.

« Bonjour Darius, merci. »

« Accepteriez-vous de dîner en ma compagnie ? »

« Merci, mais non merci. »

A ces mots, son sourire séducteur s'évanouit et son visage se durcit. Tout se passa rapidement, il sortit rapidement un couteau et le planta dans le ventre de la jeune maman. Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent sous la...

* * *

**?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sam revenait du marché, elle était allée chercher des légumes pour faire une soupe aux légumes. Elle sourit intérieurement, Lila avait horreur des légumes. A chaque fois qu'il y en avait dans son assiette, elle les repoussaient en faisant une horrible grimace. Son sourire s'agrandit en imaginant la tête qu'elle ferait au dîner. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas tout de suite Darius, son soupirant._

_« Bonjour Samantha. Vous êtes éblouissante, comme d'habitude. »_

_Darius s'était bien vite remit de son attitude vexante, seulement deux semaines après s'être fait repoussé, il était revenu à la charge plus déterminer que jamais. Sam devait user de toute sa diplomatie pour éviter d'être grossière et vexante une seconde fois._

_« Bonjour Darius, merci. »_

_« Accepteriez-vous de dîner en ma compagnie ? »_

_« Merci, mais non merci. »_

_A ces mots, son sourire séducteur s'évanouit et son visage se durcit. Tout se passa rapidement, il sortit rapidement un couteau et le planta dans le ventre de la jeune maman. Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent sous la..._

_

* * *

_

.... surprise, le couteau avait été arrêté par une sorte de dérivé de champ de force goa'uld. Darius fût projeté quelques mètres en arrière et tomba évanoui. Sam trembla et palpa son ventre, seul le tricot était entaillé. Son enfant était bien plus spécial que Loki ne l'avait prédit. Sans faire plus attention à Darius, Sam rentra chez elle, son esprit rejouant cette scène étrange. Quand elle fût chez elle, elle vit Lila allongée à plat ventre, en train de faire ses devoirs, la jeune fille leva les yeux et vit le visage bouleversé de Samantha. Elle fût immédiatement sur ses pieds et couru vers elle.

« Sam, » s'affola Lila « Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ? Ton tricot ! »

« C'est Da..Darius, » bégaya Sam « Il m'a poignardé, mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. »

Et elle lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer. Lila examina son ventre.

« C'est magique, » s'émerveilla t-elle.

« Non, mais je suis prête à parier que cela à un rapport avec Jolinar, Kanan ou le gène ancien du général. »

« Qui sont Kanan et Jolinar ? »

Et Sam se mit à lui parler de la Tok'ra, de Jolinar qui était morte pour lui sauver la vie, de Kanan qui s'était approprié le corps du général et de la race la plus puissante de la galaxie. Lila n'en revenait pas, la vie de sa presque-mère était tellement palpitante, loin de l'ennui qu'était Tayana. Une pensée dérangeante s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit. Lorsque son bébé naîtra, Sam s'en irai, sans elle. Cette idée déprimante la mina pendant toute la semaine. Sam le remarqua et la poussa à se confier.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. »

« Lilaaa, »

Lila ouvrit, ferma et rouvrit la bouche en rougissant légèrement.

« Dès que tu accoucheras, tu partiras sans moi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Alors s'était ça. Sam pensait souvent à son retour sur Terre et quand elle l'imaginait s'était toujours accompagnée de son bébé et de Lila. Depuis qu'elle connaissait la jeune orpheline, elle était heureuse. Être mère était le rêve de sa vie. Après son entrée au SGC, son rêve était devenu une utopie. Les années s'écoulaient, le déceptions amoureuses s'accumulaient, il y a encore quelques mois, elle avait abandonnée l'idée d'être mère tout comme celle de devenir un jour, Madame Jack O'neill. Mais aujourd'hui...

Elle avait dû rester longtemps dans ses pensées car Lila s'était levée et commençait à s'en aller. Sam se mit devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage

« Dans mon esprit, il était évident que si tu le souhaitais, je t'emmènerai avec moi sur Terre. Mais si tu a besoin d'être rassurée alors Lila souhaiterais-tu venir vivre avec moi sur Terre ? »

Lila lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant de joie. Sam sourit.

« Merci, merci, merci... »

« Merci à toi. »

« A l'avenir, si quelque chose te tracasses, viens m'en parler au lieu de devenir malheureuse comme les pierres. »

« Hein ??? »

Sam éclata de rire. Il y a encore quelques mois, le lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter avait perdue l'espoir d'avoir une famille. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une fille adoptive de douze ans adorable et était enceinte d'un bébé extraordinaire qui était capable de repousser les prétendants un peu trop collant.

Enfin dans son lit, Sam repensa à son enfant. Trop inquiète de l'attitude maussade de Lila, elle n'avait pas réflechit beaucoup à ce qui s'était passé avec Darius. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait l'esprit tranquille, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Son bébé était un harciésis, comme Shifu le fils d'Amaun'et et d'Apophis, l'enfant de deux hôtes goa'ulds. Elle avait été l'hôte de Jolinar et Jack celui de Kanan donc leur enfant avait la mémoire génétique de tous les goa'ulds qui l'avait précédé. Loki n'avait pas pensé à sa car quand un goa'uld quitte le corps de son hôte, l'hôte meurt. Il ne devait avoir aucun précédent dans toute l'histoire des goa'ulds.

Les harciésis étaient strictement interdits, ils étaient chassés et exterminés car ils étaient trop dangereux puisqu'ils détenaient tous les secrets des goa'ulds, donc certainement un moyen de les détruirent. Sam se recroquevilla sous le poids de cette certitude, si les goa'ulds savaient qu'elle allait donnée naissance à leur pire ennemi, il le tuerai sans remords.

Elle tenta de se rassurer, s'il était engendré par deux hôtes Tok'ras alors ils auraient la mémoire génétique des Tok'ra donc ils ne représentait pas de danger pour les goa'ulds, non ?

_Mais s'ils détient les secrets des Tok'ras, les goa'ulds le voudront quand même pour éradiqués une bonne fois pour toute la Tok'ra_, susurra une petite voix.

Dans tous les situations, son enfant était en danger. La solution était de ne dire à personne que son enfant était un harciésis, sauf à Jack, Daniel et Teal'c et peut-être son père. Mais quelqu'un tirerait sûrement la même conclusion. Elle serra plus fortement la couverture contre son corps. Elle ne pouvait concevoir la vie sans son petit bébé, elle qui n'avait vécue que pour son travail comprenait son erreur. Elle avait laissait le bonheur lui filer entre les doigts mais elle ne comptait pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Sur cette bonne résolution, elle s'endormit.

Sam était dans le Prométhée, elle reconnaissait parfaitement les couloirs qu'elle avait tant arpentés il y a un an. C'était dans ses couloirs qu'elle avait pris la décision la plus stupide de son existence. Tout à coup, elle entendit une mélodie qu'elle connaissait bien car elle avait bercée son enfance. Elle se retourna.

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_like a diamond in the sky_

_star light, star bright_

_the first star i see tonight_

Grace était devant elle, elle n'avait pas changée. Elle avait toujours sa robe blanche, ses cheveux châtains clair éternellement lâchés, ses yeux chocolat et son joli bracelet sur son poignet gauche.

« Grace ? »

« J'aime beaucoup cette chanson. Tu m'apprendras la suite, moi j'ai oubliée. »

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »

« Compris quoi ? » demanda Sam, exaspérée.

« C'est pourtant évident, tu as toutes les pièces du puzzle en mains. Tu vas y arriver. »

« Dis-moi qui tu es. »

« Je suis Grace. » dit-elle malicieusement.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration haletante, elle tâtonna aveuglément, terrorisée à l'idée d'être retournée dans son cercueil volant. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle comprit que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire cet étrange songe. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne savait pas qui était cette belle petite fille qui l'a hantée, éveillée ou endormie.

« Sam, ça va ? »

Lila entrebâilla la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Bien sur, entre. »

Lila entra.

« Il faut que j'aille à l'école et toi, chez tes amies mamans. »

« Ah oui, il faut que je me dépêche sinon je serai en retard. »

« Est-tu sur que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sam se pencha pour lui faire une bise sur la joue et lui dit de filer. Lila rougit mais sourit puis s'en alla. Seule, Sam replongea dans ses pensées.

Mais qui donc était Grace ?

* * *

_Quatrième mois._

" Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée. "

" Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée. "

Jack fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Aucune équipe n'était attendue avant cinq heures, il sortit de son bureau et fonça dans la salle de contrôle.

« On a un signal ? » demanda le général O'neill.

« Non, monsieur. »

« Laissez l'iris fermé. »

SG1 arriva.

« Jack ? »

Le général O'neill n'eut pas le temps, ni le besoin de leurs expliquer la situation car Baal apparut sur la rampe de la salle d'embarquement, les soldats braquèrent leurs armes sur le goa'uld.

« Ne tirez pas, c'est un hologramme. »

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et le colonel Damons descendirent dans la salle d'embarquement.

« Baal, Baal, Baal, » dit Jack, en se frottant les mains « que nous vaux le déplaisir de votre visite ? J'avais prévu de jouer à la ba-baal. »

Daniel ferma les yeux, en secouant la tête, désespéré. Baal accusa le coup et ses yeux s'allumèrent mais un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres.

« Si j'étais vous O'neill, je mesurerais mes paroles. »

« Dieu merci, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Baal ignora ce commentaire et continua :

« J'ai eu vent d'une information particulièrement intéressante grace à un espion infiltré chez les Tok'ra. » il fit une pause comme pour faire durer le suspens, « mon espion m'a rapporté qu'un asgard sans scrupule avait tenté une expérience sur vous et le colonel Carter qui à eu pour résultat de la rendre enceinte.

Jack et Daniel pâlirent dangereusement. Baal poursuivit :

« Ce cher asgard l'a enlevée et la cachée quelque part dans notre galaxie, » un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres « Je la trouverai, je les trouverai et je les tuerai. Elle et son harciésis. L'enfant de deux hôtes goa'ulds, O'neill. »

O'neill serra les poings, en regrettant que Baal ne soit qu'un hologramme.

« Si vous leur faites du mal, je vous tuerai à mains nues, je vous le promets. » cracha Jack, il n'avait pas lever la voix mais n'en était pas moins effrayant.

Baal éclata de rire et disparut. La porte se désactiva.

Jack sortit à grands pas de la salle et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il y entra et s'assit brusquement sur son fauteuil. SG1 l'avait suivit et attendirent qu'il se calme avant que Daniel prenne courageusement la parole.

« Jack, il faudrait avertir les Tok'ras d'un espion dans leurs rangs. »

« Allez-y. »

« Baal ne trouvera pas le colonel Carter, O'neill. Elle est recherchée par les Jaffas, les Tok'ras et les asgards, si nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, il ne la trouvera pas. »

« Jack... Si Baal a raison et que votre enfant est un harciésis... les goa'ulds voudront le tuer. »

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! » menaça t-il « Je ne pourrais jamais supporter la perte d'un autre enfant. »

« Personne ne laissera ça se produire. »

« Daniel Jackson a raison, O'neill. »

Jack hocha la tête et les congédia. Quand la porte se referma derrière Daniel, il s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. La situation déjà très compliqué devenait peu à peu hors de contrôle, si Baal s'y mettait...

Il connaissait bien Baal et si quelqu'un pouvait les retrouver, c'était lui. Jack n'osait imaginé ce que Baal lui ferait enduré avant d'achever ses souffrances.

_Bon sang ! Loki n'aurait pas pu laisser Sam sur Terre_, pensa t-il. Maintenant, il se ronger les sangs en pensant au goa'uld sadique qui poursuivait Carter et son bébé. Il se tapa la tête contre la table une dizaine de fois pour chasser ses pensées dramatiques et essaya de se mettre au travail.

* * *

_**?**_

_**Paroles :  
**_

_Kai - Twinkle, twinkle little star.**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

5ème mois de grossesse.

Sam était assise sur le canapé et lisait à son bébé des histoires courtes qu'on lisait aux enfants de cette planète, l'équivalent des contes de Perrault. Elle sourit quand elle vit que dans cette histoire, c'était à la demoiselle de secourir son prince charmant. Tout à coup, elle sentit son bébé lui donner des coups. Étonnée, elle lâcha son livre. Il recommença. Les yeux humides de larmes, elle caressa son ventre tendrement, c'était la première fois qu'elle le sentait bouger. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour, elle aurait tellement voulu que Jack partage ce moment si spécial avec elle. Mais, avec tristesse, elle se rendit compte que même s'il avait été là, rien n'aurait changé. Il aurait agit comme d'ordinaire, limitant les gestes ambiguës. Son envie de quitter l'armée devenait de plus en plus intense, au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse avançait. Elle appela Lila :

« Lila ! Lila ! » cria t-elle, avec excitation.

Lila descendit rapidement les escaliers pour la rejoindre.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a bougé ! »

« C'est vrai. »

« Oui, touche. »

Sam prit la main de Lila et la posa sur son ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune cria de joie ce qui fit rire Samantha aux éclats, le bébé avait encore bougé.

« C'est un fille. » affirma Lila.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« L'instinct. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. Sur ma planète, à cette période, on fait une échographie pour voir le sexe du bébé. On applique un liquide froid et transparent sur ton ventre, on place une sonde et sur un moniteur, on peut voir le fœtus. »

Elle parla d'ultrasons, de gel... Quand elle eut finit, elle leva la tête pour voir le regard étrange de Lila. Sam se mordit la lèvre, Lila n'avait rien comprit mais ne l'avait pas interrompue.

« C'est surement une fille. » confirma Sam.

* * *

Baal était assis sur son trône, son vaisseau survolait une planète protégée par le traité asgard, à la recherche du colonel Carter. Son primat entra, s'agenouilla en baissant la tête.

« Mon seigneur. » dit le primat.

« Parle, jaffa. » Il releva la tête.

« La femelle Tau'ri n'est pas sur cette planète, ces habitants ne connaissent ni les Tau'ris, ni SG1. »

Impassible, le seigneur Baal se leva gracieusement de son trône. Le jaffa à terre rabaissa la tête mais Baal l'ignora et regarda par l'immense fenêtre. Au bout d'une longue minute qui parut des heures aux yeux du jaffa. Baal se retourna, les mains dans le dos et s'exprima :

« Continuez les recherches, il reste encore de nombreuses planètes sans Chapai. »

« Bien, mon seigneur, il sera fait selon vos désirs. »

Son primat se releva, s'inclina et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

« Lila, ça te dirait de venir avec moi à ma dernière séance de coaching ? »

« Bien sur. »

Les femmes du village avaient jugées que Sam avait appris tous ce qu'elles savaient. Coudre, laver le linge, faire à manger, s'occuper d'un nourrisson... Sam pouvait dire sans se vanter qu'elle était devenue la parfaite petite femme au foyer. Fini, le lieutenant colonel Sam Carter qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre un concombre et une courgette. Bienvenue à Samantha, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, mère d'une adolescente timide et introvertie, capable de tricoter un pull et de préparer une soupe aux légumes. Ses amis ne la reconnaîtraient pas. Physiquement aussi, elle avait changée. Ses cheveux courts avaient poussés et atteignaient ses épaules. Son ventre était bien arrondi et Sam se comparait souvent à une baleine. Ses beaux yeux azur ne cessaient de briller comme des saphirs et son sourire ne quittait, désormais, plus son visage.

Lila, elle, était aux petits soins envers Sam. Quand elle rentrait de l'école, elle venait demander à Sam si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Chaque soir, elle faisait le dîner ensemble. Lila était maintenant totalement à l'aise avec elle et se permettait souvent de la faire bénéficier de son humour qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire Sam aux éclats.

Sam et Lila se dirigèrent, bras dessus-bras dessous, vers la maison de Marius, là où était dispensé ses cours.

« Samantha, Lila. Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Malia, la femme de Marius. Elle avait la soixantaine, des yeux verts, des cheveux blancs, quelques rides aux coins des yeux et de la bouche.

« Très bien. » répondit Sam, Lila se contenta d'une vague de la main.

« Entrez, entrez. »

Une dizaine de femmes étaient dans le petit salon de Malia. Quand Sam, Lila et Malia entrèrent, elles vinrent une par une prendre Sam dans leurs bras, tristes et promirent de lui rendre souvent visite. Pour leur dernier cours, Malia demanda aux femmes de préparer un grand festin pour le mariage de ce soir. Samantha était très impatiente de voir un mariage Tayanien qui était très différent du mariage terrien. Après avoir préparée le gâteau, elle alla aider Lila à couper les légumes. Absorbées dans leur conversation, le couteau de Sam glissa et entailla sa main, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur qui attira l'attention de toutes les femmes de la cuisine. Elle se retournèrent pour voir la coupure se refermer toute seule.

« Merci. » murmura Sam, en caressant son ventre. Comme pour lui répondre, son bébé lui mit un coup. Sam releva la tête et vit ses amies à genoux. « Relevez-vous, s'il vous plaît. » personne n'obéit. « Je ne suis pas une déesse. »

Encore une fois, personne n'obéit. Sam fit fonctionner ses méninges.

« C'est votre Dieu qui veille sur moi. » tenta t-elle.

Cela sembla marcher car elles se relevèrent. La jeune maman croisa le regard amusé de Lila qui semblait trouver la situation hautement désopilante et celui de Malia, tout aussi rieur. Elle soupira.

« On a un mariage à préparer. »

* * *

Sam tapait des mains en rythme, comme tout le village tandis que les jeunes mariés dansaient leur première danse. Le mariage Tayanien était à la hauteur de ce que ses amies lui avait racontés. Les deux fiancés s'étaient fait bander les yeux et le 'marieur' leur avait tendu un panier de fleur diverses. Le mari avait tiré une fleur de capucine, une fleur de chèvrefeuille et une fleur de cyclamen. La mariée avait tirée une fleur de fougère, une fleur de fuchsia et une rose rouge. Ensuite les témoins avaient enlevés les bandeaux et les mariés s'étaient échangés les trois fleurs puis s'étaient embrassés. Sam n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si l'un des mariés avaient tiré une chrysanthème. La chanson se termina et Lila la tira pour danser. Elle dansa sur deux ou trois chanson avant de s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Elle s'éloigna de la fête jusqu'à que le brouhaha devienne murmure. A l'instant où elle s'assit, une lumière blanche l'enveloppa et elle se retrouva sur le vaisseau de Loki.

« Salutations Colonel Carter. »

« Loki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai récemment appris que le goa'uld Baal vous recherche. En ce moment même, il fouille des planètes sous la protection du traité. » les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent.

« Il n'a pas le droit, empêchez-le ! »

« Le seigneur Baal n'a pas violé le traité puisqu'il n'attaque pas les planètes, ni les habitants. »

« Et s'il vient ici ? »

« Je vais m'en aller jusqu'à votre accouchement pour ne pas attirer son attention. » il porta son attention sur son ventre. « Comment se porte votre bébé ? »

« Très bien. » dit Sam, sèchement. « Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ? »

« Portez-vous bien. » il déplaça un galet et Sam se retrouva à l'endroit qu'elle avait quittée plus tôt.

La peur se répandit en Sam en se rappelant le danger qui menaçait son enfant mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir davantage, Lila l'appela.

« Sam ? Sam ? »

« Je suis là. »

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement quand elle vit Sam assise sur le sol.

« Tu es fatiguée ? Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Lila, avec préoccupation. Sam avait l'air un peu pâle.

« Non ça ira. Tu viens danser ? »

« Ouiiii. » Lila commença à s'en aller.

« Euh Lila ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux pas me lever toute seule. »

Lila la regarda puis cria :

« Baleine échouée sur le sable, baleine échouée sur le sable. »

Carter lui lança un regard noir et Lila éclata de rire en l'aidant à se relever.

* * *

_Capucine : Flamme d'amour._

_Chèvrefeuille : Liens d'amour, ou d'amitié._

_Cyclamen : Sentiments durables, beauté._

_Fougère_ : _Sincérité._

_Fuchsia : Amour passion._

_Rose Rouge : Passion._

_Chrysanthème : Fin d'un amour.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

6ème mois de grossesse.

L'équipe SG1 réduite à deux membres d'origines plus un remplaçant fouillait la planète P4X-928 ou connu aussi sous le nom de Dyalana par les asgards. Cette planète était l'une des nombreuses planète sous la protection de Loki. Les asgards, pour se faire pardonner ( ou pour bénéficier de l'aide de SG1 contre les réplicateurs ) leur avait prêté le ' Sam Carter ', un vaisseau technologiquement avancée pour visiter cette planète puisqu'elle ne possédait pas de Porte des Etoiles.

« D'après les instruments du Sam (_le vaisseau), _le village se situe à moins de deux kilomètres. » dit Daniel.

Le colonel Damons hocha brièvement la tête tandis que Teal'c étudiait les environs à la recherche d'un danger évantuel. Daniel soupira. L'équipe SG1 devait être l'équipe la plus soporifique de la base depuis que Sam n'était plus là et que Jack n'en faisait plus parti. Le jeune archéologue ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais les blagues débiles de Jack qui détendait l'atmosphère, même dans les moments les plus inopportuns et le sourire de Sam lui manquait cruellement. Il adorait Teal'c mais le jaffa n'était pas très loquace.

« Allons-y. » ordonna le colonel.

Et tous les trois se mirent en marche. Daniel n'essaya même pas d'engager la conversation avec ses équipiers. Teal'c répondrait à ses questions, sans plus et le colonel mentionnerait surement le moindre mot de Daniel dans son rapport. Le colonel Mickael Damons était le parfait cliché du militaire pur et dur. Il avait ordonné à Daniel et Teal'c de se réferrer à lui en l'appelant 'colonel' ou 'monsieur' quand le jaffa l'avait appeler seulement par son nom de famille. Ensuite, il y a deux semaines, Daniel avait trébuché en faisant des recherches sur un site archéologique et s'était foulé la cheville. Jack, lui, aurait trouvé cette anecdote particulièrement tordante mais le colonel l'avait mentionné dans son rapport en écrivant '' qu'un civil n'avait pas sa place sur une équipe de terrain qui prenait de si grand risque ''. Jack n'avait pas apprécier cette remarque et avait convoqué le colonel pour lui dire de garder ses critiques sur ses coéquipiers pour lui, particulièrement quand ceux-ci avaient sauvés la Terre d'innombrable fois. Daniel n'était pas un grand fan des militaires, même si au cours de ces huit dernières années il avait appris à les connaître et à les respecter mais le colonel Damons était l'un des militaires qu'il détestait le plus.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » précisa inutilement Daniel.

« Merci de souligner l'évidence, Docteur. » dit froidement Damons.

Daniel grimaça de colère et Teal'c grogna. Ils avancèrent sans attendre l'autorisation du colonel.

« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Daniel Jackson, voici Teal'c et le colonel Damons. Nous venons de la Terre et nous cherchons notre amie. Elle s'appelle Samantha Carter, elle est enceinte. »

« Je suis désolé, elle n'est pas ici, » lui répondit l'habitant « mais d'autres personnes la recherche. »

« Qui ? » demanda le docteur, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Des gens comme lui. » dit-il en pointant Teal'c du doigt.

« Merci de nous avoir aider. » le remercia t-il.

« On rentre ! C'est encore une perte de temps. » ordonna Damons.

Daniel lui lança un regard incendiaire mais ils retournèrent au vaisseau, déçus par cet échec.

* * *

Sam était enchantée par son nouvel emploi d'enseignante. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter l'inactivité depuis que ses cours de coaching était fini alors, elle avait harcelée Marius pour qu'il lui donne une occupation. Malgré la désapprobation de sa femme, il avait capitulé donc maintenant elle enseignait à des enfants (entre cinq et huit ans) à lire et à écrire, entre autres changé beaucoup de son métier de soldat et de scientifique mais c'était un agréable changement. Elle se leva doucement et fit entrer ses élèves.

« Bonjour les enfants. »

« B'jour m'dam Sam. » répondirent-ils, distraitement.

« Allez vous assoir autour des tables, nous allons commencer par dessiner. »

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent de toutes parts et les enfants s'empressèrent d'obtempérer. Pendant une heure, les enfants laissèrent libre court à leur génie artistique tandis que Sam complimentait chaque enfants pour leurs dessins. L'heure terminée, elle leurs raconta une histoire :

« Cette histoire est très connue chez moi. Elle s'appelle _Cendrillon ou la petite pantoufle de verre._

_Il était une fois un gentilhomme qui épousa en secondes noces une femme, la plus hautaine et la plus fière qu'on eût jamais vue. Elle avait deux filles de son humeur [...] On la mena chez le jeune prince, parée comme elle était : il la trouva encore plus belle que jamais, et peu de jour après il l'épousa. Cendrillon, qui était aussi bonne que belle, fit loger ses deux sœurs au palais, et les maria dès le jour même à deux grands seigneurs de la cour._ Fin. »

Les enfants applaudirent, les contes de Perrault avait encore frappé ! Ensuite, elle emmena les enfants jouer dans le champ. Certains jouaient avec les fleurs, d'autres voulaient toucher son ventre rond, gloussant quand ils sentaient le bébé bouger. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, elle ramena les enfants en classe pour que leurs parents vienne les chercher puisqu'il n'avait pas cours l'après-midi.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sam faisait ses exercices physique quotidien dans son jardin. Ces exercices étaient conseillé par le médecin du village pour soulager son mal de dos. Plier les genoux... Cambrer le dos.... Plier les genoux. Tout à coup, Lila passa en coup de vent dans son champ de vision mais Sam était sur d'avoir vue des larmes sur son visage. Faisant abstraction de son mal de dos, elle suivit l'adolescente qui s'était dirigée dans sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit Lila à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête enterrée dans son oreiller, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme des sanglots.

« Lila ? » demanda Sam, elle n'était pas vraiment sur que Lila l'avait entendue à travers ses pleurs. Elle réessaya. « Lila ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Allez s'il te plaît, sort la tête de ton coussin. »

La jeune fille se releva et planta ses yeux rougis dans ceux de Sam, elle avait la respiration hachée d'avoir tant pleuré et les cheveux en pétard. Percevant la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux gris, elle l'a prit dans ses bras. Lila s'y enfonça avec un enthousiasme teinté de désespoir.

« Lila, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sam. la fillette s'enfouit encore plus profondément dans ses bras. « Lila, que se passe t-il ? Parle-moi ! Tu m'avais jurée de me dire quand ça n'allait pas. »

« En classe, le professeur nous as demandé de décrire nos parents. J'ai essayé de les décrire comme je m'en rappelée. Après à la récréation tout le monde parlait de ses parents. Ils m'ont demandés ce que mes parents faisaient comme métier et j'ai dis qu'ils étaient morts mais que tu étais là, que tu étais comme ma mère. Un garçon à dit que tu n'étais pas ma mère puisque je t'appelait pas maman et que tu ne m'avais pas mis au monde. » Elle recommença à pleurer.

« Lila, écoute-moi. » Quand elle eut captée son attention, elle continua. « Tu habites chez moi, tu fais des corvées, je t'aime, nous plaisantons ensemble, je t'aide à faire tes devoirs, je rencontre ton professeur... ça, ce sont des choses que font les parents, tu ne dois pas écouter les gens qui dise que tu n'es pas ma fille car il n'y aucun lien de sang entre nous. Tu es ma fille. Je vais t'emmener sur Terre avec moi, comme je te l'ais promis et je t'adopterai, Lila Carter.»

« Juré ? » demanda t-elle, en s'écartant assez pour voir son visage.

« Juré ! »

« Merci et... je t'aime aussi... Maman. »

Sam sourit et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

* * *

« ... En bref, Sam n'était pas sur cette planète. » conclut Daniel.

« Très bien, rompez. » dit Jack, en allant dans son bureau à grands pas.

« Teal'c ? »

« J'y vais, Daniel Jackson. »

Et Teal'c suivit le général O'neill. Jack était en train de taper à l'ordinateur. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Comme une statue de pierre, le jaffa restait immobile au milieu du bureau.

« Vous comptez me faire le coup à chaque fois que Carter disparait ? »

Silence.

« Je suis pas d'humeur pour une séance de thérapie. Quand j'en aurais besoin, j'irai voir Mckenzie, lui au moins il est payé pour le job ! »

Silence.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous ne devons pas nous décourager, O'neill. Je suis certain que nous trouverons le moyen de ramener le colonel Carter, comme elle l'aurait trouvé pour nous. »

Teal'c se retourna pour prendre congé, mais Jack l'arrêta.

« Teal'c, merci. »

Le jaffa s'inclina puis s'en alla.

* * *

_**A**lor**s** ce **c**hapit**r**e ? _

_C**o**m**m**ent**e**z !!!_

_Et__ **a**u chapi**t**r__e proch**a**in._

* * *

**_?_**


	9. Chapter 9

7 ème mois de grossesse.

Sam rentrait chez elle, satisfaite. Sa vie avait pris une tournure de routine qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien sur, le terrain et son labo lui manquait beaucoup mais bien moins qu'elle ne l'aurait crue. Ce qui lui manquait indubitablement été le général O'neill, Daniel, Teal'c, Cassandra et son père. Elle y pensait de plus en plus souvent au fur et à mesure que l'anniversaire de Cassie se rapprochait. Heureusement, la présence de Lila atténué ce sentiment de manque. Elle aimait aussi parler à son bébé, Janet lui avait dit un jour que, vers la 29ème semaine, les bébés entendaient les gens qui leurs parlaient et réagissaient aux caresses. Donc Sam redoublée d'attention envers son bébé et Lila aussi. Soudainement, le ciel s'obscurcit. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, elle leva craintivement les yeux vers le ciel et ses craintes se confirmèrent. Dans le ciel, un gigantesque vaisseau stationnait, Baal l'avait retrouvée. Elle sentit son cœur couler dans sa poitrine et un frisson de terreur secouer son corps. Elle combattit les larmes qui menaçait de déborder de ses yeux et se précipita vers Marius qui était sortie sur la place du village, intrigué par la soudaine obscurité.

« Marius ! Marius ! »

« Samantha, que se passe t-il ? »

« C'est Baal. Un homme qui veut du mal à mon bébé. Nous ne devez pas dire que je suis ici. » supplia Sam.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, allez vous cacher, vite ! Je viendrais vous chercher chez vous dès leur départ. »

Sam courut aussi vite que sa condition de femme enceinte lui permettait. Elle arriva chez elle, haletante et se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Pendant ce temps-là, sur la place du village. -

Tous les habitants du village étaient réunis sur la place du village, attendant nerveusement que les étrangers se montrent. Marius avait fait une brève annonce à son peuple pour expliquer la raison de la visite des nouveaux venus et leurs dire de ne pas dévoiler la présence de Samantha.

Une trentaine de jaffas sortirent des bois. L'un d'entre eux s'avança et prit la parole :

« Y-a t-il Samantha Carter ici ? »

Marius s'avança aussi.

« Je suis Marius, le chef de ce village. Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il n'y a aucune Samantha Carter ici. » badina t-il, avec un sourire engageant.

« Nous allons fouiller votre village. Si vous résistez, vous mourrez. »

Ils y eus de nombreux cris de frayeur. Le prima de Baal dispersa ses hommes en groupe de deux et les envoya fouiller chaque recoins du village. Ils ne virent pas une petite fille s'enfuir par le champ. Une heure plus tard, un groupe de deux jaffas s'apprêtait à fouiller la maison de Sam et Lila. Les jaffas entrèrent dans la maison, ils se séparèrent pour chercher le colonel Carter. Un jaffa entra dans la chambre à coucher de Sam. Il scruta la chambre puis s'avança vers la fenêtre. Ce qu'il ne savait, c'était que Sam était cachée, accroupie, derrière la commode. Profitant qu'il soit de dos, elle saisit sa chance et s'avança à pas de loup derrière lui. Elle saisit brusquement le zat qui était accroché à la jambe du jaffa. Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, elle le zatta trois fois pour faire disparaitre le corps.

« Ravie de savoir que je n'ai pas perdue la main. » dit-elle à voix haute.

« Posez cette arme. »

Elle sentit la pointe d'une lance serpent s'enfoncer dans son dos. Son visage se décomposa. La mort dans l'âme, elle lâcha le zat.

« J'ai attrapé Samantha Carter, la mère de l'harcièsis. Mon Dieu me récompensera au-delà de mes espérances. »

Étonnamment, Sam sourit. Le jaffa n'eut pas le temps de demander la raison de sa bonne humeur qu'il reçut un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Il s'effondra, inconscient, laissant apparaitre Lila, une lourde pierre à la main.

« Merci, ma chérie. »

« Est-ce que je l'ai... tué ? » demanda Lila, des trémolos dans la voix.

« Non Lila, il est juste assommé mais je vais devoir le tuer, moi. Sinon... Allez retourne-toi s'il te plaît. »

Lila se retourna, toute tremblante. Sam ramassa son zat et tira trois fois.

« Tu peux te retourner. »

Lila s'exécuta. Elles se regardèrent et Sam ouvrit ses bras à la jeune fille bouleversé. Lui chuchotant des paroles sans ni queue, ni tête pour la réconforter. Elles se déplacèrent jusqu'au lit où elle s'étendirent. Samantha et sa fille attendirent anxieusement l'arrivée de Marius pour les prévenir qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Une corne de brume résonna à travers tout le village.

« Puisqu'ils ne m'ont pas trouvée, cela veux certainement dire qu'ils s'en vont. » rassura Sam.

Lila hocha la tête. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Marius arriva.

« Samantha ? Vous êtes là ? »

« En haut Marius. Dans ma chambre. »

Marius les rejoignit.

« Ils sont partis. »

« Est-ce-que quelqu'un a été blessé ? » s'enquérit Sam.

« Heureusement, non. »

Sam respira plus librement, soulagée. Elle remercia Marius et proposa à Lila de le raccompagner. Trop timide pour protester, elle le raccompagna. Enfin seule, Samantha se permit de laisser tomber les larmes qu'elle retenait.

* * *

Malcolm Barrett conduisait en direction de la maison du général Jack O'neill. Il avait fait tout le chemin de Washington jusqu'à Colorado Springs pour lui donner une information vitale qui concernait Sam. Une branche pourrie du NID avait pour mission de tuer Sam Carter et d'enlever son bébé pour faire des expériences sur lui. Ils espéraient qu'en raison de toutes les aventures qui avaient changées la constitution de ses parents ( symbiotes, bibliothèques anciennes...), l'enfant du général O'neill et du colonel Carter pourrait faire progresser la science. Mais le but secret de Bob Kinsey, l'investigateur de toute cette sordide affaire était de faire du mal au général O'neill et au colonel Carter, ce que Malcolm voulait empêcher.

L'agent Barrett se gara devant chez O'neill et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, une autre voiture était garée dans son allée. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il sonna. Une voix qu'il reconnut comme appartenant au Docteur Jackson lui parvint. Ce fut lui qui ouvrit.

« Agent Barrett ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Bonjour Docteur Jackson, puis-je entrer ? C'est très important ! »

« Bien sur. » Daniel s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

En entrant dans le salon, il remarqua que les convives -qui étaient au nombre de quatre, le général, le docteur Jackson, Teal'c et une jeune fille- fêtaient quelque chose. Sur un gâteau, il vit marquer ' Joyeux anniversaire Cassandra ' . Il supposa que la jeune fille était Cassandra.

« Barrett ? »

« Bonjour général O'neill, Teal'c. Je suis ici à propos de Sam. »

Jack haussa le sourcil, intrigué et vaguement jaloux de cette marque de familiarité.

« Et bien ? »

L'agent Barrett leur raconta ce qu'il avait appris. A la fin, il vit le visage inquiet du Docteur Jackson, le visage inexpressif mais tout aussi inquiet du jaffa, le visage décomposé de la jeune fille qui semblait aux bords des larmes mais le plus terrifiant était le visage du général. Froid et impassible mais les yeux brûlant d'une haine sans égale. Malcolm se félicita de ne pas être à l'origine de sa colère. Daniel mit une main rassurante sur le bras de Jack pour le calmer.

« Calmez-vous Jack, » le tempéra t-il « Réjouissons nous plutôt que Sam ne soit pas là. Ils ne peuvent pas l'atteindre puisque personne ne sait où elle est. »

« Comment le NID va faire pour les tuer ? »

« Je pense qu'il y a un traître au SGC, surement une nouvelle recrue dans vos équipes d'explorations. »

« Vous avez plus d'information ? »

« Non, je suis désolé mais dès que je saurais quelque chose, vous en serais le premier informer. »

« Merci. »

« De rien, Sam est mon amie. Excusez-moi d'avoir interrompu votre anniversaire. »

« Ce n'est rien, merci de nous aider à protéger Sam. »

Malcolm sourit et Cassie lui proposa de rester pour prendre un morceau de gâteau ainsi qu'un rafraichissement après sa longue route. Barrrett accepta. Il discuta plusieurs minutes avec le Docteur Jackson et finit par prendre congé en promettant de glaner des informations discrètement. La petite fête se termina après l'ouverture des cadeaux de Cassie. Enfin dans sa chambre, Jack se laissa tomber dans son lit, épuisé. A chaque fois qu'il se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, le destin se chargeait de lui rappeler combien il avait tort. Les paupières alourdies par le sommeil, il laissa glisser dans une torpeur agréable, prélude du sommeil.

Son rêve le laissait perplexe. Mais que faisait-il dans la chambre de Charlie ? Bien sur, depuis la mort de son fils, Jack avait souvent rêvé de lui mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, seul, dans la chambre de son fils. Le fredonnement d'une chanson le fit se retourner.

« _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_like a diamond in the sky_

_star light, star bright_

_the first star i see tonight_. »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel. » murmura Jack.

Une adorable petite fille aux cheveux bouclés était assise sur le bord du lit, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Son couplet terminé, elle le regarda avec malice.

« Salut, tu connais cette chanson ? Bien sur que non, c'est la chanson que ma grand-mère a écrite pour ma maman quand elle était petite. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Vous posez tout les deux la même question. C'est pas très cooool. » dit Grace d'un ton ennuyé.

« Tu es un goa'uld ? Comme quand Osiris essayait d'avoir des informations en pénétrant dans les rêves de Daniel ? »

« Non. J'aime pas les serpents. »

« Pourquoi je te croirais ? »

« Sam me crois, elle. »

Jack dut s'accrocher à la commode pour ne pas sauter sur la petite fille et lui extorquer des renseignements sur Sam. Recouvrant son sang froid, il voulu questionner la petite fille mais il vit les contours de la chambre se dissiper, le corps de l'enfant se brouiller puis ce fut le noir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans son lit.

_C'était seulement un rêve _se dit-il.

Pourtant ce rêve lui avait parut tellement réel.

* * *

_**?**_


	10. Chapter 10

8ème mois de grossesse.

Sam était une fois encore, prise au piège dans le Prométhée. Elle déambulait, sans but, entre les murs gris et froid du vaisseau fantôme. Ses pas la guidèrent vers le réfectoire où elle s'assit lourdement sur l'une des nombreuses chaises et attendit l'arrivée inévitable de Grace.

Twinkle, twinkle little star....

Elle tourna la tête, la petite fille était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle souriait, ses frisettes encadrant son joli visage.

« Grace est-ce-que c'est toi qui me fais revivre ce cauchemar ? » demanda Sam.

« Tu es peut être une scientifique mais tu n'es pas très intelligente. »

« Mais enfin, ça rime à quoi cette histoire ? »

« Tu comprendras demain après-midi. » répondit mystérieusement Grace.

« Demain après-midi ? J'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin. »

Grace sourit simplement.

« Tu comprendras. _Bientôt_ tu m'apprendras la suite de la chanson de ta _maman_. »

Et Samantha s'éveilla, la respiration hachée. Elle essaya de se calmer pour réfléchir à cette nouvelle rencontre avec Grace. Encore une fois, la petite fille n'avait pas satisfaite sa curiosité. Comme d'accoutumée, elle s'était montrée espiègle et énigmatique. A chaque rencontres, Grace semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose. La jeune scientifique se remémora leurs précédentes rencontres, Grace appuyait souvent sur des mots particuliers. Lors de leur avant dernière rencontre il y a une semaine, elle avait dit qu'elle adorait _'les simpsons'_, elle avait accompagnée cette remarque d'un sourire qui lui avait rappelée, un bref instant, celui de son général.

Elle fronça les sourcils, une conclusion quelque peu tirée par les cheveux lui effleura l'esprit.

Se pourrait-il que Grace et l'enfant qui grandissait en son sein soit une seule et même personne ?

Probable. Après tout, Shifu, l'enfant harcièsis de Sha're pouvait se transformer en lumière blanche aveuglante et faire voir des choses aux personnes de son choix. Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net était d'attendre demain après midi car Sam avait compris l'allusion de Grace. Si le fœtus était un garçon, elle se serait trompée mais si c'était une fille...

Inconsciemment, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

* * *

Jack bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure, il écoutait une dizaine de scientifiques qui expliquer les résultats de leur recherche sur le naquada de la planète P8X999 en décortiquant, argumentant et développant chacune de leurs hypothèses, théories et suggestions. A cet instant, Jack aurait tout donné pour un match de boxe contre Teal'c.

_Le revers de la médaille_, disait philosophiquement Daniel.

« C'est l'un des filon les plus purs et les plus riches que nous ayons jamais trouvé. » s'enthousiasma un scientifique.

« For-mi-dable. » dit Jack, en détachant chaque syllabes.

« Et les habitants sont d'accord pour qu'on puisse l'exploiter puisqu'ils ne s'en servent pas. »

« Génial. »

Les scientifiques repartirent dans leur discution avec entrain, le faisant bailler de nouveau. Depuis plusieurs jours, son sommeil était troublé par une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés et aux fossettes adorable nommée Grace. La jeune fille semblait adorer le faire tourner en bourrique. Il avait plusieurs fois essayait de lui soutirer des informations sur l'endroit où était Sam mais elle se bornait à lui répéter que " Sam allait bien ". Bien sur, Jack n'avait rien dit à personne sur Grace. Celle-ci, à l'instar de leurs rencontres précédentes, chantait la même chanson, celle qui avait été écrite par sa grand-mère. A certains moments, Jack se surprenait à fredonner cette chanson, notamment quand il s'ennuyait ou après avoir rêvé d'elle.

Il bailla encore et sentit ses yeux se refermer. Il lutta, mais Morphée l'emporta.

Il se retrouva, encore une fois, dans la chambre de Charlie ; rien n'avait changé depuis la mort de son fils. La maquette d'avion sur la commode, à côté du gant et de la balle de baseball.

« _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_like a diamond in the sky_

_star light, star bright_

_the first star i see tonight_. »

Jack sursauta et retourna brusquement. Grace était assise sur le lit.

« Tu adore me surprendre, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda t-il, presque tendrement.

« Oh oui ! »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui tu es. »

C'était une constation.

« Je suis Grace. »

« Tu as un nom de famille ? »

« Oui. »

« Et... »

« C'est un secret. Mais je suis sur que tu vas trouver, Sam a trouvée. »

« Ca ne compte pas, Carter est un génie ! »

A son grand malheur, il sentit qu'on l'arraché à son rêve.

« C'est Daniel. » dit Grace.

« Tu le connais ? »

Grace sourit et sauta du lit. Le rêve devînt flou puis s'évanouit.

« Allez Jack, réveillez-vous ! »

« Mmmh Daniel. »

« Oui ! Vous avez un briefing avec SG7 dans... cinq... quatre... trois... deux... un... »

Jack soupira et les fis entrer.

* * *

Sam avait très peu dormit. La majorité de sa nuit avait consistée à se demander si elle avait raison dans ses suppositions. Donc, elle attendait la visite du médecin avec impatience. Lila était presque plus impatiente qu'elle à l'idée de découvrir le sexe du bébé même si elle criait haut et fort que le bébé était une fille. Le médecin arriva et Sam et sa fille se regardèrent, excitées. Lila courut ouvrir la porte et revint avec une femme quadragénaire qui tenait un pilon et un mortier dans lequel mijotait une substance nauséabonde.

« Bonjour Samantha ! »

« Bonjour Docteur ! Vous allez me mettre ça sur le ventre ? » demanda t-elle, en montrant le mortier.

« Oui. C'est une recette de famille, on se la transmet de mère en fille, de médecin en médecin. Ca a toujours marché. »

« Très bien, allons-y ! »

Sam s'allongea sur le canapé et releva son T-shirt, laissant apparaitre son embonpoint. Le médecin plongea la main dans le mortier et appliqua la pâte d'un vert foncé sur le ventre de Sam.

« Maintenant, il faut attendre deux ou trois minutes. »

Sam et Lila attendirent fébrilement.

« Si c'est un garçon, le vert deviendra bleu. Si c'est une fille, le vert deviendra jaune. »

« C'est brillant ! Sur Terre, les couleurs primaires bleu et jaune forment le vert... »

Elle continua à parler, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la pâte nauséabonde devenir jaune, seul le cri de joie de Lila la fit taire puis crier de surprise et de joie.

Le vert était devenu jaune, ce qui voulait dire que Grace et son bébé était la même personne.

« Je parle avec mon bébé. » murmura Sam.

Au fond de sa chambre, elle vit Grace lui sourire avec amour. Elle lui renvoya son sourire, le cœur débordant de joie.

* * *

A des milliards de kilomètres de Tayana, Jack qui était dans la salle de briefing avec SG1 et Jacob, en venait à la même conclusion.

« Je parle avec mon bébé. » murmura Jack.

**Quelques minutes plus tôt...**

" Activation extérieur de la porte non programmée. "

" Activation extérieur de la porte non programmée. "

« Un signal ? » interrogea le général.

« C'est la Tok'ra, mon général. »

« Très bien, ouvrez l'iris ! »

Jack descendit en salle d'embarquement pour accueillir Jacob.

« Salut Jacob, ça baigne ? »

« Bonjour Jack. »

« Du nouveau ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, Loki l'a très bien cachée. Mais j'ai des nouvelles de Baal ! »

« Dans la salle de briefing. »

Ils montèrent dans la salle de briefing et Jack demanda au sergent Harriman de convoquer SG1. Ils arrivèrent. Daniel était impatient d'avoir des nouvelles sur les recherches, Teal'c était aussi impatient que lui mais intériorisé ses émotions et le colonel Damons, indifférent à l'excitation qui s'était emparé des membres de son équipe.

« Jacob ? »

« Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée, mais Baal non plus. Il a visité plus d'une vingtaine de planète sans porte de Loki, il ne l'a pas trouvée, d'après nos espions. »

« Peut-être, Loki a t-il menti ? Il y a peut-être une porte. » proposa Teal'c.

« C'est une possibilité. » concéda Jacob. Il parut hésité à continuer mais se lança. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile qu'on poursuive les recherches. »

« Excusez-moi. » dit Jack.

« Sam va bientôt accoucher et Loki va nous la ramener donc il n'est pas nécessaire de la chercher. En plus, les Tok'ra et les Jaffas commencent à s'échauffer. Ils ne peuvent plus se supporter »

« On abandonne. » dit Daniel, découragé.

« Non, seulement, Sam nous reviendra dans un mois. Loki est peut-être sans scrupule mais il ne lui ferait pas de mal. »

« Le général Carter a raison. » acquiesça le jaffa.

« Je crois aussi. De toute façon, ces recherches ne nous mènent à rien et Carter va bien. »

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement après cette dernière déclaration et Jack s'abstint de leur dire d'où lui venait cette certitude. Il fit signe à Jacob de continuer son rapport et laissa son esprit vagabonder vers une belle blonde colonel et scientifique puis vers la jeune Grace. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il commença la chanson de Grace.

« _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world ..._

Il s'arrêta quand il croisa les yeux écarquillés de Jacob. Il le vit prendre une profonde inspiration et parler. Chacun de ses mots suintait l'avertissement ce qui le dissuada de mentir.

« Comment connaissez-vous cette chanson ? » demanda t-il.

« C'est une petite fille qui me l'a apprise. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est la chanson de ma femme. Elle l'avait écrite pour Sam. »

Une discution qu'il avait eue avec Grace lui revint...

_« D'où viens cette chanson ? Je ne la connais pas ! »_

_« Elle vient de ma grand-mère, qui l'a écrite pour ma mère. »_

Une vague de compréhension le frappa de plein fouet

« Je parle avec mon bébé. » murmura Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

Dernier mois de grossesse, accouchement et…

« Les enfants, on va chanter avant que vos parents ne viennent vous chercher. Vous voulez chanter quoi ? »

« Il était un petit navire » proposa un petit garçon.

Ses camarades approuvèrent vigoureusement et tous se mirent à chanter à leur rythme. Sam sourit, ces petits garnements allaient terriblement lui manquer quand elle s'en ira. Elle avait adorée enseigner à ces enfants mais bientôt elle allait accoucher et rentrer chez elle, une perspective qui lui faisait un peu peur. Elle ne savait pas comment Jack allait réagir à sa nouvelle paternité et elle redoutait sa réaction même si en neuf mois, il s'était certainement fait à l'idée. Les retrouvailles seraient hautement embarrassantes donc cela voulait dire plus de blagues qu'à l'ordinaire.

La chanson finit, les enfants commencèrent à chanter " Fais dodo... " en fermant les yeux et mettant leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Entre temps, les parents arrivèrent et emportèrent leurs enfants. Quand elle eut dit au revoir au dernier enfant, elle fut happée par une lumière intense et blanche.

« Loki. Vous êtes revenu. »

« Salutation colonel Carter, en effet, je suis revenu. Comment vous portez-vous ? »

« Très bien, merci. »

« Je vais déposer une porte des étoiles sur la place du village et enlevez le cristal maître du DHD. Après la naissance de votre enfant, je remettrai le cristal et avec cette radio " il montra une radio " vous pourrez contacter la Terre pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher. »

« Et vous vous enfuirez. »

« Oui. Je fabriquerai des enveloppes corporelles humaines, à partir de l'ADN votre enfant, pour que nous puissions nous reproduire par voie sexuelle et sauver notre race. »

Sam hocha la tête. Il reprit :

« Je resterais sur cette planète jusqu'a la naissance de... »

« Grace. »

Il acquiesça puis lui tendit la radio et, sans crier gare, la re-téléporta dans sa salle de classe.

* * *

Jack et Teal'c faisait une partie de ping-pong dans la salle de repos.

« Vous semblez agité, O'neill. »

« Moi ? Agité ? Pourquoi diable serais-je agité ? »

La balle rebondit vers Teal'c qui l'emprisonna dans sa main et exprima son opinion.

« Parce que vous serez bientôt père, que la mère est le colonel Carter dont vous êtes amoureux depuis de longues années et que vous ne savez pas comment faire évoluer cette relation car vous n'êtes pas un homme de parole mais d'action. En plus, vous ne savez pas les sentiments du colonel Carter à votre égard. Vous êtes également très frustré de n'avoir pas découvert la personne qui voulait du mal au colonel Carter et à votre enfant. »

Jack le regarda avec de grands yeux, étonné d'être aussi transparent. Il reprit une expression plus détachée et remercia ironiquement Teal'c .

« Merci Docteur Freud. »

« Je ne suis pas docteur et je ne m'appelle pas Freud, O'neill. »

« Je le sais très bien, c'était ironique. Freud était… Oh ! Et puis vous demanderez à Daniel de vous expliquez. »

Teal'c s'inclina et relança la balle.

« Je suis peut-être agité mais j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être. »

« En effet. »

« Merci, c'est très rassurant. »

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en faire, si vous tenez vraiment au colonel Carter et à votre enfant et que souhaitez connaître à nouveau le bonheur d'être mari et père, vous devez faire des sacrifices pour votre famille. La réussite a un goût amer quand on ne peut pas la partager avec les gens que l'on aime. »

« C'est très profond. »

« Pour connaître la profondeur… »

« Il faut savoir chuter. » termina Jack.

Teal'c sourit imperceptiblement et Jack en profita pour marquer le point.

« En tout cas, ma fille est définitivement une O'neill, elle m'a filée des insomnies pendant presque un mois et Daniel qui n'arrête pas de me bassiner pour être le parrain. Ma fille sera entourée de trop de scientifiques pour son propre bien. »

Il remua la tête et relança la balle.

* * *

« Je suis énorme ! » gémit Sam.

« Bien sur que non. »

« J'ai l'air d'être la sœur de l'iceberg qui a fait couler le Titanic. »

Lila ne releva pas, habituée aux remarques de la vie sur Terre de sa mère.

« Tu te souviens que tu ne dois pas paniquer quand se sera l'heure, d'accord ? »

« Je sais, je sais. Quand tu commenceras à hurler, je devrais courir chercher le médecin ensuite je te tiendrais la main pendant tout l'accouchement, qui durera longtemps puisque c'est ton premier enfant. »

« Exact. »

Elles se sourirent avec complicité et tendresse. Lila avait hâte de devenir grande sœur, elle avait demandée à sa mère de lui conter le déroulement d'un accouchement et elle tenait à assister à la naissance malgré que Sam lui ait dit que c'était très …. Beurk.

« Au fait maman, Grace n'apparaît plus dans tes rêves ? » demanda Lila.

« Non, je crois que c'est parce que j'ai compris qui elle était. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu penses que ton père et tes amis m'aimeront ? » demanda Lila.

« Evidement ma chérie, tu es la petite fille la plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »

« Avec Cassandra. »

« Avec Cassandra. » approuva Sam.

Jack était dans son bureau, entrain de lire le rapport de SG4. L'équipe était tombée lors de leur dernière mission, sur des super-soldats d'Anubis. Heureusement, seul le colonel Branson, chef de l'équipe, avait été légèrement blessé.

Comme depuis que le neuvième mois de grossesse de Sam avait été entamé, Jack avait du mal à se concentrer sur une activité et la sonnerie du téléphone l'empêcha de relire une treizième fois la même phrase. Il décrocha et une voix familière se fit entendre du bout du combiné.

« Allô, mon fils. »

« Bonjour Maman. » répondit-il.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Tendu, anxieux, impatient, terrifié. Ai-je dit anxieux ? » énuméra le futur papa.

« Je suis sur que ça ira, moi, je suis pressée de rencontrer mon petit-fils ou ma petite fille. »

« Ta petite fille, maman. Elle s'appelle Grace, Grace O'neill. » l'informa t-il.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Top secret. »

Elle gloussa et reprit.

« Et le futur grand-père ? » s'enquit Rose.

« Aussi impatient que nous tous. Il se languit de sa fille. »

_Et moi aussi. _Pensa t-il.

« Très bien, dans trois jours nous serons à Colorado Springs, ton père et moi. » l'informa t-elle.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus à la maison, je ne suis pas souvent chez moi de toute façon. »

« C'est gentil, mon chéri, merci. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants sur divers sujets puis mirent fin à la conversation.

* * *

Dans une ruelle sombre, un ancien sénateur s'entretenait avec l'espion infiltré au SGC. Tous deux étaient dans une limousine noire aux vitres teintée. L'ex-sénateur prit un brandy dans le bar et en proposa à son interlocuteur qui déclina sèchement l'offre.

« Comment se passe votre mission ? » demanda Bob Kinsey.

« Elle touche au but. Le colonel va bientôt accoucher mais O'neill se doute de quelque chose, il a fait des recherches. »

« Il n'a aucune raison de se douter que c'est vous, le NID s'en ait chargé. »

L'inconnu fit un bref signe de tête.

« Dans quel état se trouve O'neill ? » jubila Kinsey.

« Il est très anxieux d'après Jackson et Teal'c, mais il est très doué pour cacher ses sentiments. »

« Hum hum, j'espère que cette mission sera vite et bien accomplie. Je vous paye trop cher pour que vous échouiez. »

Après des instructions de dernière minutes, ils se séparèrent.

* * *

En cette après-midi ensoleillé, Sam et Malia s'étaient installées dans le jardin. Elles étaient très heureuses de pouvoir bientôt accueillir la nouvelle Carter toutefois Malia était triste que Sam s'en aille. Durant son séjour sur Tayana, Malia avait appris à aimer Samantha et vice-versa.

« C'est très triste que vous deviez vous en aller après la naissance de votre enfant. » s'attrista la vieille femme.

Sam lui serra doucement la main, compatissante.

« Je reviendrais vous rendre visite avec Grace et Lila, Malia. » la consola t-elle.

« J'espère bien ! Et vous me présenterez vos amis et votre papa. » exigea Malia.

« Promis. Vous avez été formidable avec moi depuis le début, vous et votre mari. Vous me manquerez beaucoup. »

« Vous aussi, Tayana est toujours votre maison, Samantha. »

Elle s'enlacèrent affectueusement. Se détachant, elles se remirent à parler avec enthousiasme jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lila. L'adolescente arriva et Malia prit congé.

Leur routine bien ancrée, elles allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner tout en discutant de leur journée respective. Ensuite elles mangèrent sous le soleil déclinant puis allèrent se blottirent l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé.

* * *

Jack était assis sur le bureau de Daniel. Il prit un artefact dans ses mains mais Daniel lui enleva immédiatement puis le reposa. Le général n'en fut guère ému, il reprit un autre objet que Daniel lui reprit avec un soupir agacé.

« Vous n'avez jamais de travail, Jack ? » s'exaspéra l'archéologue.

« Je suis le patron, le boss, le grand chef, j'ai du travail quand j'en ai envie. » le nargua O'neill.

« Et vous n'avez personne d'autre à embêter ? »

« Teal'c a dit que si je venais encore une fois taper à ses quartiers, il me tuera et comme je suis presque sur qu'il ne plaisante pas... »

Daniel abandonna sa traduction pour se concentrer sur Jack.

« Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Moi ? Peur ? Vos traductions vous montent à la tête, Danny. » contredit Jack mais Daniel ne fut pas dupe.

« Si vous avez peur, songez à Sam ! Elle doit être complètement terrifiée de votre réaction. » dit Daniel.

« Ma réaction ? » demanda son ami, douteux.

« Oui. Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas rendu compte mais vous avez tendance à être vexant... et injuste. »

« Injuste ? »

« Vous vous souvenez de la fois où vous avez fait semblant de nous trahir ? Teal'c m'a raconté ce que vous avez dit à Sam. Vous ne vous êtes même pas excusé auprès d'elle, comme avec moi. »

Jack détourna le regard, honteux.

« Sam doit être paralysée à l'idée de vous affronter, Jack et la situation risque d'être d'autant plus hésitante maintenant que vous avez un enfant. »

Il y eut un long silence pesant.

« C'est peut-être le moment de sortir une vanne. » dit Jack.

« C'est peut-être le moment de réfléchir. » contra son meilleur ami.

* * *

« Lila ! » hurla Sam, en regardant l'eau sur le sol.

Lila dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta quand elle vit de l'eau aux pieds de sa mère.

« Maman, pourquoi il y a de l'eau sur le sol ? » demanda t-elle stupidement.

« Lilz, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur la panique ? Et sur ton endurance ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est le moment de mettre en pratique. »

Lila resta immobile.

« Cours ! Vite, elle arrive. »

Cela fit sortir jeune fille de son état d'immobilité qui détala à toute vitesse chercher le médecin tandis que Samantha monta les escaliers avec difficulté et se traîna jusqu'à son lit où elle essaya de prendre une position confortable quand une contraction la prit par surprise et la fit gémir de douleur.

Lila courait comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à la maison du docteur. Pourquoi le chemin semblait t-il tout à coup, se rallonger alors que sa mère était en train d'accoucher ?

Telles étaient les pensées de Lila qui courait à en perdre haleine. Elle aurait pu soupirer de soulagement en apercevant la maison du médecin si elle n'était pas aussi essoufflée. Arrivée à la porte, elle la martela de ses poings. Le médecin lui ouvrit après d'atroces secondes qui lui parurent des heures.

« Lila ? Pourquoi tapes-tu si… » commença le docteur.

« Vite Docteur, maman accouche ! »

La femme médecin referma rapidement sa porte et elle et Lila se mirent à courir chez cette dernière. En entrant dans la maison, Lila cria à sa mère :

« Maman où est-tu ? » cria Lila.

« En haut ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Elles montèrent les escaliers et coururent dans la chambre. Sam était étendue, les jambes écartées et pliées, elle suait et haletait.

« Samantha ! »

Le médecin se mit à genoux sur le lit et souleva la robe de la future maman. Lila alla se poster à côté de sa mère et lui prit la main.

9 heures plus tard.

« Allez pousser une dernière fois. »

Sam poussa fortement et retomba mollement sur le coussin quand elle entendit le bébé pousser son premier cri. Le médecin lui apporta Grace et la lui mit dans les bras. Sam et Lila pleurèrent de joie devant la petite frimousse adorable puis le docteur lui reprit le bébé et demanda à Lila d'aller le laver. Elle revint quinze minutes plus tard et vit que le placenta s'était décollé en son absence. Elle revint mettre Grace dans les bras de sa mère qui la cajola en écoutant distraitement les conseils du médecin. La femme médecin examina une dernière fois ses deux patients puis s'en alla.

Loki apparut.

« Salutations colonel Carter, félicitations ! »

« Qu'allez vous faire à mon bébé ? » dit Sam, de but en blanc.

« Je vais seulement lui prélever un peu d'ADN, ensuite je vous le rendrai et j'irai remettre le cristal dans le DHD pour que vous amis viennent vous chercher. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit les bras. Sam lui donna Grace à contre-cœur et ils disparurent. Sam et Lila attendirent nerveusement leur retour qui ne tarda pas.

« Au revoir et merci, colonel Carter. »

« Au revoir, Loki. »

Il s'éclipsa.

« Maman, tu veux que je mette Grace dans son berceau ? »

« Encore quelques minutes. » dit Sam, en contemplant son petit bébé.

Grace était petite, elle faisait moins de cinquante centimètres et devait peser 1, 3 kg Elle avait de très fins cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux chocolat, si semblable à ceux de Jack. Elle avait aussi des petites mains et des petits pieds potelés. Elle était le mélange parfait de ses parents.

Malheureusement, les yeux de Sam commencèrent à papillonner et elle dut passer Grace à Lila qui la coucha dans le berceau près du lit de Sam, la jeune fille berça sa petite sœur jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme.

Quand elle se retourna, sa mère s'était endormie.

Alors, son regard se posa sur la radio en évidence sur la commode et elle sourit.

* * *

_**?**_

Hello, j'ai un petit problème. J'ai écris le dernier chapitre de l'histoire et il est sur ma clé USB mais mon ordinateur ne reconnait pas ma clé USB. Il faut que je réécrive le chapitre sur mon ordi. Désolé, ça prendra un peu de temps. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

...Et retrouvailles.

Lila se dirigea vers la commode et pris la radio qui était posée dessus. Ensuite, elle alla embrasser sa mère et sa nouvelle petite puis sortie de la chambre à pas de loup. Quand elle fut hors de la maison, elle se dirigea vers la place du village où la porte était apparue deux semaines plus tôt. S'approchant du tableau de commande, elle essaya de distinguer dans la pénombre, les sept symboles de la Terre. Elle appuya sur le premier symbole de la séquence qui s'alluma. Le second. Le troisième. Le quatrième. Le cinquième. Le sixième. Le septième.

Wooooooosh ! ! !

Elle sursauta et observa avec fascination des évènements dont sa mère lui avait tellement parlée, se créer. Elle prit une grande respiration et porta la radio à sa bouche puis appuya sur le petit bouton et se mit à parler :

« Bon...Bonjour le SGC, je m'appelle Lila et... je voulais vous dire que Samantha Carter vient d'accoucher. »

Jack était dans son bureau, en proie à une intense anxiété qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Dans deux minutes commençait le briefing de SG1 et tous les membres de l'équipe étaient déjà dans la salle de briefing. Daniel lisait un rapport et Teal'c et le colonel Damons semblait s'être lancés dans le concours de la plus belle grimace. Jack admirait Daniel qui supportait à lui seul les deux personnes les plus taciturnes du SGC. L'heure arriva et il entra dans la salle de briefing en plaquant un faux sourire enjoué sur son visage et salua l'équipe.

« Amis du jour, bonjour ! »

« Salut Jack.» dit l'archéologue.

Teal'c inclina la tête et le colonel l'ignora. Le général O'neill avait toujours une impression de malaise en compagnie de ce dernier. Il donna la parole à Daniel qui se leva et s'avança vers le rétroprojecteur. Il allait prendre la parole pour commençait son exposé quand l'alarme qui annonçait une arrivée extérieure résonna. Ils se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement et accoururent dans la salle de commande.

« Un signal, sergent ?»

« Non monsieur »

« Fermez l'iris ! »

L'iris se ferma.

« Hum... Monsieur, nous recevons un signal radio. Quelqu'un essaye de nous parler. »

« Mettez sur haut-parleur ! »

La voix d'une jeune fille sortit de l'haut-parleur.

« Bon...Bonjour le SGC, je m'appelle Lila et... je voulais vous dire que Samantha Carter vient d'accoucher. »

Jack souffla.

« Oh ! »

« Comment vont-elles ? »

« Très bien. L'accouchement s'est bien passé, elles dorment toutes les deux. Loki est parti. »

« On arrive. »

« Non, il fait nuit et elle dorment. Venez demain, s'il vous plaît. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Jack. » l'avertit Daniel. « Lila a raison. Elles dorment. On ira demain, au moins on pourra contacter Jacob. »

O'neill acquiesça malgré lui.

« Je dois y aller, au revoir messieurs. »

« Au revoir mademoiselle. »

Et la porte se referma. Le général ordonna au sergent Harriman de composer les coordonnées de la planète Tok'ra et il informa Jacob de la naissance de Grace. Jacob lui assura d'être là aussi vite que possible. Ensuite, Jack se retourna vers Daniel, Teal'c et le colonel Damons et sourit :

« Grace O'neill est dans la place. »

Daniel sourit à son tour et échangea un regard ravi avec Teal'c.

* * *

Lila rentra discrètement chez elle. Elle monta tout aussi discrètement les escaliers et se faufila dans la chambre de Sam, espérant ne pas la réveiller. Peine perdue, Samantha était assise sur son lit, Grace dans ses bras. Lila eut la délicatesse de paraître coupable sous le regard interrogateur et inquisiteur de sa mère.

« Où étais-tu ? »

L'adolescente pesa le pour et le contre mais jugea préférable d'avouer la vérité à sa mère. Elle lui rapporta alors la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec ses coéquipiers. A la fin, Sam demanda si le général avait paru inquiet de sa santé de celle de Grace ou en colère d'être papa. Lila la rassura en lui disant que Jack s'était tout de suite enquit de leur santé et qu'il avait voulu venir sur-le-champ. Ce qu'il aurait fait sans l'intervention de Daniel, précisa t-elle.

« Nous devrions nous reposer. »

« Je peux... » commença Lila.

Sam tapota la place vide à côté d'elle et Lila souleva la couverture pour se pelotonner près de sa mère et sa mère et de sa nouvelle petite sœur.

* * *

Jack POV.

Je sortis fébrilement de mon lit, en maudissant mon célèbre self-control qui semblait me faire cruellement défaut à ce moment là. La ' mission de sauvetage ' était programmée pour dans une heure quarante-huit minutes et j'avais passé le plus clair de ma nuit à envisager divers scénarios catastrophes. Jacob, était lui, très impatient, tout comme Daniel et Teal'c. Ce dernier avait été très loquace et avait manifesté son excitation en spéculant avec Daniel et Jacob sur Grace et ses habiletés. J'étais partis (soi-disant) me coucher mais je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil. Je savais que les retrouvailles avec Carter seraient très embarrassantes. Toutes les barrières que l'on s'étaient imposées toutes ses années seraient difficiles à faire tomber mais j'étais près à le faire. Teal'c avait raison. La moitié de la galaxie était au courant que je ne vivais que pour elle, sauf elle. Il était temps d'être honnête et peut-être d'être heureux.

Je me dirigeais avec détermination vers mon bureau et décrocha mon téléphone rouge. J'avais pris une décision, je voulais passer dans le civil pour être avec elle. Je pourrais toujours veiller sur elle de cette manière.

« Monsieur le président. »

« Salut Jack, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à appeler ce bon vieux président à une heure aussi indécente ? » me répondit la voix joyeuse d'Henry Hayes.

Je lança un coup d'œil à ma montre et m'aperçus qu'il était huit heure du matin. Le président devait être dans son bureau depuis une demi-heure mais adorait taquiner tout le monde. J'allais droit au but, comme d'habitude.

« Je veux diriger la base en civil.

Il y eut un silence que le gloussement de mon interlocuteur brisa.

« Il était temps. Georges m'avait prévenu que vous étiez têtu ! » Il ria franchement et je me demandais en quoi mon désir était si prévisible et comique. « Refusé ! »

« Du calme, Jack ! Je ne veux pas que les États-Unis d'Amérique se privent de vous. En tant que président, je vous accorde une dérogation qui vous donne le droit d'avoir une relation plus que professionnelle et amicale avec le colonel Carter. »

J'en resta bouche-bée. J'avais le droit de crier au monde entier que j'aimais Sam Carter. Enfin, façon de parler, je n'étais pas un homme qui dévoilais ses sentiments.

« Jack, vous êtes mort ? » me demanda Hayes.

« Non monsieur, je suis ébahi ... et reconnaissant évidemment. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Jack. J'espère que j'aurais l'honneur de rencontrer la petite Carter-O'neill. »

Je souris.

« Quand vous voulez, monsieur et je voterais pour vous aux prochaines élections, promis. »

« Parce que vous n'aviez pas voté pour moi ? » demanda sournoisement le président.

« Au revoir, monsieur. Bonne journée. »

Je raccrocha.

Plus qu'une heure et vingt-quatre minutes à tenir. Je décida d'aller manger un morceau. En sortant de mon bureau, je revêtit mon masque de décontraction. Je saluais distraitement mes connaissances et j'arrivai enfin au mess où SG1 et Jacob étaient déjà attablés. Je m'installa auprès de Teal'c.

« O'neill. » me salua t-il.

« Jack. » m'accueillirent Daniel et Jacob. Damons me fit un bref signe de t^te.

« Nerveux ? » m'interrogea Daniel, mon supposé meilleur ami.

« Je vais très bien, Daniel alors allez psychanalyser ailleurs. »

« Moi, j'ai hâte de revoir Sam et de rencontrer ma filleule. » continua t-il.

Je roula des yeux. Daniel avait réussi à se persuader qu'il serait le parrain. Assurément, je n'avais pensé qu'a lui pour devenir le parrain de ma fille mais j'adorais le faire mariner.

« Selmak et moi aussi. »

Nous continuons notre petit déjeuner en discutant de Sam et Grace. Malgré ce que j'avais dit à Daniel, j'étais un peu anxieux. On se sépara en se donnant rendez-vous dans une heure, en salle d'embarquement. J'avais à présent une heure à tuer. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je passa rapidement un coup de fil à mes parents pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle et décida de leur rendre visite les affaires que j'avais achetés des mois plus tôt. Je remonta jusqu'à la sur la surface et dépassa le barrage de sécurité pour me diriger chez moi. Enfin arrivé, je descendis de mon 4X4 et entra. Ma radieuse mère me sauta immédiatement dessus et mon père fut moins démonstratif mais tout aussi ému.

« Il faut que je fasse vite maman, je suis venu prendre des affaires pour Grace. On part dans une demi-heure. »

« Très bien, chéri, monte ! »

Je monta dans ma chambre et pris deux ou trois tenues de fille que j'avais acheté. Dans le grenier, je dénicha une vieille tétine ayant appartenu à mon fils, Charlie. Quand j'eus à peu près tout, je partis en catastrophe pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Je fis le chemin en sens inverse et me retrouva dans les vestiaires dix minutes avant le départ. L'excitation était à son comble dans la pièce exigu. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu le visage de Teal'c exprimer autant ses sentiments. Jacob et Selmak voulaient tous deux donner leur opinion en même temps, ce qui était très déroutant. Daniel, lui, rebondissait autant que si Cléopâtre renaissait pour lui donner la version des faits sur sa mort. Évidemment, la seule personne qui ne participait pas à l'euphorie générale était le colonel Damons. J'interrompis cette agitation en les pressant de se dépêcher. Ils sortirent, Jacob et moi en dernier.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de vous faire le speech et les menaces su papa inquiet ? »

« Pas vraiment, Jake. »

Il sourit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'embarquement. Mon estomac faisait la java dans mon ventre et je me fustigea intérieurement. Quand nous arrivions dans la salle d'embarquement, la porte des étoiles était déjà ouverte. J'éprouvais une curieuse sensation d'excitation en effleurant la flaque bleue, geste semblable qu'avait eut Sam il y a huit ans. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé la porte.

« C'est comme le vélo, Jack, ça ne s'oublie pas. » me rassura Daniel.

Je traversai. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que je me retrouvais de l'autre côté avec une légère sensation de froid. Nous étions dans un village, quelques villageois s'étaient arrêtés pour nous dévisager. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir peur, malgré que nous portions des armes. Un homme s'avança vers nous. Il était un peu bedonnant, son visage portait un grand sourire, ses grands yeux bruns dansaient de joie et je sus qu'il savait qui nous étions.

« Bonjour, je suis Marius, vous êtes sans doute les amis de notre jolie Samantha ? »

« En effet. » répondit Daniel. « Nous avons appris qu'elle avait accouchée. »

« Oui, oui. De la plus belle petite fille que j'ai jamais vu ! »

Je sentis mon excitation s'accroître, Danny dut le sentir aussi car il pria Marius de nous conduire à elles. Pendant tout le trajet, il parla :

« Les femmes du village sont chez Samantha. Elles voulaient toutes voir Grace. Elle est magnifique, j'ai à peine eu le temps de la voir et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous avant d'être mis dehors par ma propre femme. »

Il s'esclaffa.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être fait mis dehors. Samantha à ordonner à Lila d'aller à l'école. Pauvre petite, elle à boudée comme une petite fille, elle voulait rester dorloter Grace. » Il sourit et pointa du doigt une maison. « Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Nous franchîmes le peu de distance qui nous séparer de la maison et Marius tapa joyeusement. Une vieille dame nous ouvrit et elle commença à grondé Marius sans nous voir.

« Je t'ai dis tu ne rentreras pas, on vous présentera Grace plus tard. »

« Chérie. » minauda Marius. « Je suis avec les amis de Samantha. »

Le visage de sa 'chérie' s'éclaira et je compris qu'elle avait attendue notre rencontre avec impatience.

« Entrez ! Entrez ! » nous invita t-elle avec de grands gestes.

Nous entrâmes. La femme de Marius se dirigea vers le salon et nous la suivions. La pièce grouillée de femmes et je me demandais comment Grace n'avait pas étouffée. Inconsciemment, mon regard chercha celui de Carter. Nos regards se croisèrent et je la vis prendre une grande inspiration. Ce que je fis aussi. Elle avait beaucoup changée, ses cheveux étaient maintenant quelques centimètres plus bas que ses épaules et une frange recouvrait son front. Ses yeux bleus étaient bien plus clair que dans mes souvenirs et brillaient d'une intensité que je ne leurs avaient jamais vu. Elle portait une longue robe blanche évasée qui cachait habilement sa récente grossesse, elle était tout simplement fabuleuse.

Je m'avançais vers elle mais Daniel et Jacob me coiffèrent au poteau. L'un après l'autre, il la prirent dans leurs bras. Teal'c suivit peu après et j'entendis les femmes spéculaient sur l'identité du père entre nous cinq. J'étais enfin devant elle. Il y eut un moment de gêne et cela me fit mal, Daniel, Teal'c et Jacob s'étaient dirigés vers la source des commérages, Grace, sans doute pour nous donner de l'intimité. Je mis fin à ce pénible moment en ouvrant mes bras, elle s'y blottit immédiatement. J'embaumais mes bras autour d'elle et respirais son odeur. Elle paraissait si fragile dans mon étreinte que je craignais de la serrer trop fort. Trop vite, elle se dégagea et regarda autour d'elle en se triturant les mains. Adorable.

« Vous voulez la voir ? »

« Bien sur. »

Et on s'avança vers Grace. Sam dut jouer des coudes pour atteindre sa propre fille. J'arrivais près de ma fille et je vis mes coéquipiers me jeter des coups d'oeils. Jacob, qui tenait Grace me la passa. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher sa petite fille mais il le fit. Enfin dans mes bras, je souffla. Elle était magnifique. Je me retrouvais incapable de détacher mes yeux de son visage gracieux.

Était-il possible qu'une aussi belle créature puisse être de moi ?

Quand on voyait la mère...

J'entendis distraitement Sam donner congé à ses amis, obnubilé par mon bébé.

Elle me sourit et je dut lutter contre les larmes. J'entendis Daniel glousser, mon petit amour écarquilla ses grands yeux bruns et elle disparue de mes bras. Je sursautai.

« Elle est dans mes bras. » me rassura Sam.

« Comment ? » bégaya son père.

« Quand elle est surprise ou effrayée, elle disparaît dans mes bras. Tenez. »

Elle s'approcha de moi et me tendit notre enfant. Derrière elle, je vis le visage avide du colonel Damons et fronça les sourcils mais reportais très vite mon attention sur les deux femmes de ma vie. Sam nous proposa de nous asseoir, ce que l'on fit.

« Nous n'avons pas été présenté. » dit-elle en tendant la main à Damons. « Je suis Sam Carter. »

« Je suis le colonel Mickaël Damons. » se présenta t-il en prenant la main de Carter.

« Enchantée. »

Il fit un bref signe de tête pour lui retourner le plaisir.

« Alors, comment s'est passé votre grossesse ? » demanda Daniel, excité.

« Très bien, Grace faisait beaucoup de choses étranges avant même de naître. »

« Des choses étranges ? » répétai-je.

« Elle me soignait, me protégeait... »

« Fascinant. » dit Daniel.

Je baissa la tête vers Grace, impressionné.

« Pas mal, ma puce. » murmurai-je.

« Je peux la porter ? » demanda Damons.

Sam me jeta un regard interrogatif. Je tendis les bras pour lui donner Grace. Il la prit doucement et se leva, il marcha dos à nous puis se retourna, un pistolet braqué sur la tempe de Grace. Je sentis la piqûre de la trahison et la haine me possédais.

« Vous travaillez pour Kinsey. » s'exclama Daniel.

« Merci de souligner l'évidence, le binoclard. »

« Vous êtes mort. » dit calmement Sam. « Je ne sais pas qui mettra la main sur vous en premier mais que se soit moi, le général ou mon père mais si vous ne me rendez pas ma fille... »

« Soyez-en assurez, je vous tuerai lentement quand je vous aurez attrapé et personne ne m'en empêchera. »

Je vis l'hésitation... ou la peur briller dans ses yeux mais il commença à reculer vers la porte.

« Si vous bouger, je la descends. Morte ou vive, il n'a pas précisé. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, derrière lui se tenait une petite fille avec un zat. Je jeta un bref coup d'œil à Carter qui souriait.

« Grace. » dit Sam.

Ma fille disparut des bras de Damons pour se rematérialisé dans ceux de Carter et la jeune fille zatta Damons. Il s'effondra et je me précipita vers Sam et Grace tandis que les autres faisaient de même.

« Maman, comment va t-elle ? »

« Maman ? » répétai-je, ainsi que Daniel.

« Papa, mon général, Teal'c, Daniel, je vous présente Lila, ma fille. »

Elle nous sourit timidement en rougissant.

« Enchanté Lila. Tu tires bien, mieux que moi. » dit Daniel.

Je grimaça à ses mots et Carter me sourit avec embarras.

« Maman m'a appris. C'est la deuxième personne que j'assomme, ma première c'était avec une grosse pierre. » se vanta t-elle, timidement.

« Ça ne doit pas devenir une habitude. » sourit Carter.

Elle se sourirent et Lila prit Grace dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir et Jacob, Daniel et Daniel et Teal'c la suivirent. Carter, elle, se dirigea vers le colonel Damons, l'attacha et le bâillonna.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'invita à me suivre dans le jardin. Elle parut surprise et légèrement anxieuse mais obtempéra. Nous passions dehors et commencions à marcher.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes pour remettre mes idées en place. J'allais prendre la parole quand elle me coupa :

« Je ne vous demande rien, je comprends que vous soyez mal à l'aise mais j'espère que vous prendrez soin de Grace avec moi, Daniel et les autres. Si vous êtes trop triste ou que vous n'en avez pas envie, je comprendrai. »

Je m'arrêta, elle fit de même. Je me retourna vers elle.

« Pendant tous ces mois où vous avez disparue, je pensez à vous mais aussi à Grace. Elle est autant ma fille qu'elle est la vôtre et il va falloir vous habituer à m'avoir dans les pattes. » finit-je en souriant imperceptiblement. Je repris, moins serein. « Et j'aimerais aussi faire de votre vie. »

« Vous faîtes partis de ma vie, mon général. » s'étonna t-elle.

Je me mis à tourner en rond en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, elle n'avait pas compris et paraissait douter sérieusement de ma santé mentale. Je m'approcha à grands pas d'elle, lui prit la tête avec l'une de mes mains puissantes, l'autre sur sa taille et la fit basculer en arrière en l'embrassant, comme quatre ans auparavant. Cette fois également, elle répondit avec ardeur. A bout de souffle, je la remis sur pieds et recula, chamboulé. Ça avait été... Wow. Plus intense, plus désespéré peut-être. Nous gardions le silence quelques temps, pour nous remettre de nos émotions. Je n'étais pas sûr de maîtrisé assez ma voix pour prendre la parole le premier. Elle le fit.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous répondue ? »

Elle garda le silence et je la vis froncer les sourcils puis me regarder avec défi.

« Parce que j'en avais envie. » dit-elle avec audace.

Je dus avouer que j'étais étonné. D'ordinaire, quand nous admettions avoir de l'affection l'un envers l'autre, c'était quand l'un de nous était en train de mourir. En admettant cela, elle s'attendait sûrement à me voir rétracter mais je la surpris.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je me rapprocha d'elle et elle recula en me pointant du doigt.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? »

Je pressentis qu'elle voulait une vraie réponse alors je plongea mon regard dans le sien et je me rapprocha doucement en murmurant :

« Parce que, ce que j'ai dit il y a quatre ans, je le pense toujours. »

Elle me regarda longuement.

« Je suppose que c'est tout ce que je pourrais tirer de vous pour l'instant. » marmonna t-elle.

Elle combla l'espace entre nous et m'embrassa. Je ne pus que répondre, béat de bonheur mais un gazouillement nous sépara. Grace était apparue à côté de nous. Je la ramassa en souriant et la ramena contre moi.

« Il va falloir qu'on travail sur ce truc, jolie blonde. » dis-je à ma fille tandis que Jacob, Daniel et Teal'c sortaient précipitamment.

Sam nous sourit.

* * *

7 ans plus tard. (aucun POV)

Sam sortait de l'ascenseur, souriante. Depuis la disparition des goa'ulds, SG1 avait été démantelée. Sam alternée entre son rôle de maman et de scientifique. Elle ne partait que très peu en mission d'exploration, travaillant essentiellement dans son labo où son mari se faisait une joie de venir l'embêter. En effet, quatre mois après leur retour de Tayana, quatre mois de petits rendez-vous et de maternité(et paternité pour Jack) il avait enfin mit le genou à terre et avait fait sa demande. Leur première action de couple marié avait été d'adopter légalement Lila. La jeune Tayanienne s'était très bien adaptée à la vie terrienne, elle était devenue très amie avec Cassandra qui était passée par la même situation, des années plus tôt.

Les premières années années de Grace avait été aussi éprouvante qu'heureuse. Elle avait due apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs mais aujourd'hui elle les contrôlés entièrement notamment grâce à Oma Dessala, l'amie de Daniel. Grace adorait son parrain Daniel et son oncle Teal'c qui la gâtaient sans cesse.

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit quand elle vit Jack devant son 4X4, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Je peux vous aider, mon général ? »

« Ma voiture refuse de démarrer. » s'exaspéra t-il.

« Vous voulez que je jette un coup d'œil ? »

« Allez-y. »

Sam ouvrit le capot. Il ne lui fallut qu'un bref coup d'oeil pour comprendre l'origine de la panne.

« C'est votre courroie de ventilo, elle a disparue. »

« Comment a-t-elle pue disparaître ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, l'innocence incarnée.

Il allait l'embrasser quand...

« Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ? » demanda Lila, qui sortait de l'ascenseur accompagnée de sa petite sœur.

« On refaisait connaissance avec un vieil ami, la frustration. » dit son père.

Sam sourit tandis que Grace se jetait dans les bras de son père. Elle lui fit un bisou et se pencha dans un équilibre précaire pour embrasser sa mère.

« Montez dans la voiture, les enfants. »

Une fois dans la voiture, Grace commença à fredonner.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star...

« Grace disparait souvent ces temps-ci. » dit Sam d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« Vingt dollars qu'elle est en train de filer des insomnies à mon moi-même d'il y a 7 ans. »

Ils se sourirent.

* * *

_**?**_

**T**h**e** e**n**d.

**J'**espère que vous avez aimer autant que moi, moi j'ai adorée en tout cas. Peut-être que je continuerai à écrire mais j'écrirai toute l'histoire d'un coup car c'est l'école (Ewwww) et je dois travailler. Donc à bientôt et laissez des reviews pour ce dernier chapitre.


End file.
